Nuevo Escenario: La secundaria
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: La secundaria, puede dejarte los mejores o peores recuerdos de la vida / ¿Quién es el dueño de esa voz extraña? y ¿Qué quiere con los chicos? pasen y lean ... Takari - Mimato - Taiora :D cap8 Up!
1. Inicio

Buenas gente :D

hoy decidí por fin arriesgarme con una historia un poco larga, ya veremos que camino va tomando capítulo a capítulo; lo unico que puedo adelantarles es que espero hacerlo lo mejor posible y que tendrá varias parejas, principalmente Takari, (aunque al principio no se vean vinculados romanticamente)ademas incluire Taiora y mimato, talvez algo de kenyako (pero aun no he pensado bien en donde los incluire :D), ademas de que pondre algo de Daikari (y tranquilos yo apoyo el takari XD pero debe haber algito por hay que haga que tk se ponga las pilas :D )

Universo alterno. será un mundo totalmente normal (o Quizá no ...¿?) XD con problemas juveniles como los de cualquier persona XD si alguien se siente identificado; nos podemos reir de nuestras anecdotas XD creo que me reire con algunas (ya que pondré una que otra cosita que me sucedió, así como a mis amigos de ese tiempo :D), espero poder lograr mi objetivo.. si me dan consejos se los agradeceré inmensamente ^^

sin más, espero que lo lean y me dejen sus opiniones, son importantes para mi; ya que no soy para nada escritora ^^

Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento... (pero la idea si es mia xD)

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO ESCENARIO: SECUNDARIA 1ER CAPÍTULO.<strong>

**El inicio **

La secundaria es el terreno en donde toda nuestra juventud se desarrollará, donde lo que llamamos pubertad tendrá su inicio y su formación integral para dar paso a otro nivel de nuestra vida; conocido como adultez.

Tantas nuevas experiencias vivirás a partir de ahora –decía un castaño a su hermana pequeña quién estaba arreglándose en su habitación.

Taichi no hables más, me pongo nerviosa - Respondía con cierto temor la anteriormente mencionada. Y es que no era para menos tenía 13 años recién cumplidos y desde ese día ya dejaría de ser una niña de primaria y entraría a la secundaria; eso le aterraba. Como el hecho de saber que su niñez era cosa del pasado y empezaba a hacerse presente en su vida la pre-adolescencia. - siempre me has dicho lo duro que será este cambio para mi, así que ¡No molestes! – terminó, lo último con un tono más alto.

-Hikari, Vaya que esto te dará duro – decía burlándose de la actitud infantil de su hermana. Ya que desde que hacía 3 años (los que él llevaba estudiando en secundaria) se había encargado de decirles a su pequeña hermana y su amigo lo duro que sería está. Y además de contarles mitos sobre todos los temas vergonzosos que pretenderían abordar los profesores haciendo que estos se abochornaran totalmente; además siempre eran apoyadas sus "Temibles explicaciones" (como la llamaba Hikari) por su mejor amigo Yamatto Ishida.

En otro pequeño apartamento, muy cerca de la casa Yagami…

-No seas estúpido Yamatto, ni creas que me seguiré creyendo tus historias, - decía ya malhumorado por los repetitivos comentarios en contra del nuevo nivel estudiantil del Takaishi. – Ya estoy bastante grande y además, hermano yo se que siempre Taichi y tu han querido asustarnos a Kari y a mí, solo para que nos los molestemos durante sus "conquistas", solo quieren que nos mantengamos al margen, no te preocupes no intervendré entre tú y tus "chicas" relájate. – finalizaba un rubio ojiazul quien terminaba de organizar su corbata de color Amarilla, su uniforme constaba de un pantalón largo de lino color azul turquí, chaqueta manga larga del mismo color, una camisa de fondo color blanca y en su cuello anudada su corbata.

-Ojala que si – le contestaba otro Rubio con ojos color zafiro un poco más alto que su hermano. –Tk, solo quiero que te diviertas, jajaja las chicas en la secundarias son mucho** más** divertidas que las de primaria – seguía más que divertido, al ver que la expresión de su hermano cambiada de una molesta a una mas avergonzado; acumulándose el rojo en sus mejillas.

-Matt no seas tonto, ya sabes que yo no soy como tú, - le seguía la conversación Takeru a Yamatto mientras éste último tomaba las llaves de su auto; es que se suponía que él mayor manejaría e iría primero a recoger a sus mejores amigos Taichi y Hikari; ya que su auto estaba en el taller "de vacaciones", como solía decir Taichi, después de haber sufrido un estrellón en el mismo junto con Yamatto luego de salir borrachos de una pequeña "fiesta" en una de las tantas casas de sus "Chicas". – Vámonos de una buena vez, que los Yagami deben están esperándonos. – concluyó el más joven.

De esta manera salieron del apartamento. Al poner en marcha el automóvil hacia la casa de sus amigos recordaron que no habían asegurado las ventanas y parecía que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, por las nubes grises presentes en el cielo; El takaishi decidió regresar y asegurar la casa rápidamente y al hacerlo, continuaron su viaje ahora si hacia los Yagami, quienes enfurecerían si no llegaban pronto y por su culpa presentaran retraso el primer día de clase. Pronto llegaron a la residencia Yagami; estando al frente del pórtico de ésta, Yamatto decidió hacer sonar la bocina observando cómo salían los chicos de la gran puerta.

-Se demoraron bastante – se apresuro a decir la castaña – pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotros.

-Tranquila Kari, Matt no se podía olvidar de nosotros ya que por su culpa nuestro auto esta en el taller - decía más que tranquilo el Yagami.

-OK, lo siento, pero tuvimos que devolvernos al ver esas nubes de tormenta en el cielo. –se defendió Matt ante las acusaciones de sus amigos.

-Si … Clarooo .. –Dijo Takeru con cierto tono de sarcasmo –YO, Fui el que se regreso a asegurar todo en la casa y por eso demoré más, -continuaba el rubio – me toco solo, así que fue lo más rápido que pude –Concluyo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a su amigos, en especial a cierta Chica con ojos chocolates que últimamente lo hacía volverse loco.

-Claro Tk, no te preocupes, igual aun no es tan tarde, llegaremos a tiempo – le correspondió Hikari al chico mostrando las hermosas perlas blancas que formaban parte de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que volvería loco a más de uno. Y el rubio menor no era para nada la excepción.

Y es que era lógico pensar que te pudieras enamorar de tu mejor amiga, pero no, él no lo podía hacer, ni pensar; y es que ya en una ocasión se había confundido con Hikari, y no quería volver a pasar lo mismo, no quería que pensara que él era una persona en la que no podía confiar; solo tenían 13 años; no era edad suficiente como para comprobar que lo que sentía por ella era amor; no podía ser, ya que sus sentimientos eran inmaduros, y defraudar a su amiga de nuevo eso no lo permitiría.

Así, continuaron; al llegar, los más grandes tomaron su camino rápidamente, mientras que los menores veían con terror ese temible lugar que tenían al frente, y es que una escuela puede ser tu peor enemigo y puede verse como una terrible prisión, si llevas 3 años escuchando historias negativas del lugar; ese era el caso de Takeru y Hikari; quienes solo pensaban en todo lo que sus hermanos les habían dicho; "chicos abusivos" "chicos depravados" "Temas obscenos" "Cambios hormonales" "sexo "; está última sí que les aterraba; pensar en personas extrañas hablando de un tema que ni con sus padres podían tratar … eso sería terrible. Estos seguían expectantes ante tales posibilidades que no veían como sus hermanos mayores burlaban antes sus caras de susto.

-Vamos chicos, que si no el Guardián del pasillo nos pondrá infracción – dijo Taichi a los chicos haciéndolos reaccionar.

- ok – dijeron los mencionados al unísono.

-y…. ¿Qué es eso del Guardián del pasillo? – preguntó temeroso Takeru.

- ¡Ay tk! No querrás saberlo en tu primer día de clase, mejor vamos, los dejamos en su salón y nos vemos en la cafetería cuando sea receso –respondió Yamatto a su hermano.

Takeru y Hikari, solo se observaron y tragando un poco de saliva continuaron el camino que los hermanos les estaban enseñando; al llegar al salón, era intimidante; pero debían hacerlo… solo asintieron… abriendo las puertas de ese lugar que los vería durante el próximo año escolar …

... Continuará ...

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? ...<p>

apenas es el primer capítilo.. diganme si les gusta la idea, o si es tan mala que deberia borrarla ... no importa cualquier comentario es bienvenido...

tengo mucho tiempo ahora debido a que tuve que suspender este semestre en mi academia :D (era el último de mi carrera, eso me pone un poco triste pero aun asi estoy dandole rienda suelta a mi imaginación por este medio) así que la continuare pronto :D igual espero sus opiniones ...

dejenme un review ¿Si? *-* ... .:D

Nos leemos en la próxima...


	2. Primer día de clase

**Holaa aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.. **

**sin más que empiece la lectura **

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO ESCENARIO: SECUNDARIA 2DO CAPÍTULO.<strong>

**Primer día de clase: **

No hay nada mejor que tener un apoyo siempre que empiezas una nueva etapa en tu vida, los amigos, la familia, conocidos todos pueden ser de gran ayuda en algún momento.

Ahí se encontraban los dos chicos, nerviosos esperando que ese nuevo año empezara, al entrar a lo que era su salón de clase, pudieron divisar algunas caras que parecían ser familiares; varios de sus antiguos compañeros de primaria estaban ahí con ellos, ¡Qué gran alivio! Pensaban, pero también entre esas caras había desconocidos, nuevas personas con quienes interactuar. Entre los conocidos, había una chica en especial que parecía ser centro de atención, una rubia con ojos color esmeralda, alta, de complexión bastante delgada con encantos sobresalientes; que hacían que su uniforme, el cual constaba de una falda corta de lino color azul turquí con prenses, una camisa blanca de manga ¾, encima de esta un chaleco corto a tono con la falda y anudado en su cuello un corbatín amarillo; resaltara bastante. Respondía al nombre de Zoe Orimoto, ella en especial, era motivo del cambio de semblante de la castaña, y es que, esa chica le había hecho imposible el año anterior. Su último año en primaria había sido un infierno por ella, además de casi haber dañado su amistad con su rubio acompañante; mientras estaba pensando en lo mal que le hacía ver ese rostro en su salón, giraba para encontrarse con una cara tan absolutamente desagradable; según pensaba ella misma; la de su amigo takaishi. Es que éste también la había visto, pero parecía estar hipnotizado, ¡de nuevo! pensó la chica, no podía ser cierto, pero es que parecía que el tiempo para ella había avanzado mucho más. En solo dos meses de vacaciones había cambiado significativamente y sus atributos femeninos eran más visibles, claro que el rubio no era el único que se enteraba ahí; más de una mirada masculina se centraba en dicha joven.

-Oye Takaishi – dijo la chica tratando de regresar a su amigo del mundo en el que se encontraba – cierra la boca que se te salen las babas – finalizó lanzándole una mirada de disgusto.

-Je je je... Esto… –trataba de empezara a "explicar" su comportamiento – Kari, emm…. –No sabía que decir Takeru ante esta situación, opto por cambiar el tema al ver a su amiga con esa mueca de enojo - ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos por ahí? – dijo señalando dos puestos en la fila del lado derecho, al lado de los ventanales; uno adelante del otro, justo en el centro de la fila.

-Parecen buenos lugares – contesto por inercia la Castaña - y tranquilo, no me interesa que tu y la mitad de este salón se idioticen por Orimoto. – Finalizó lanzando una mirada fija, y además parecía que su atmosfera había cambiado totalmente, de la radiante chica que destella luz a donde vayas, a una llena de oscuridad y tinieblas; o eso era lo que veía Takeru, al ver esa clase de miradas en su amiga.

-Vamos rápido – respondió takeru haciendo caso omiso de la última parte que Hikari había mencionado.

Se dirigían tranquilamente hacia sus nuevos asientos cuando alguien se interpuso, por desgracia era la muchacha por quién hikari se encontraba con esa cara de enojo.

-¡Holaaa! ¡Pero qué bueno verles...! – dijo la rubia

-mmm hola –respondió antipáticamente La castaña, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

-Hola Zoe, veo que te fue muy bien en estas vacaciones… -respondió el takaishi e inmediatamente se gano una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga Yagami, y es que al decir esto Takeru no se había dado cuenta que estaba dando pie para qué Orimoto pensará en eso como un alago romántico.

-Qué lindo Tk, por eso es que tu siempre has sido **mi favorito – **esto lo dijo mirando a la chica que solo estaba de espectadora ante esta escena.

-Oye Takeru voy a los lugares ¿Vienes? – pregunto Hikari a su amigo, que ya se encontraba envuelto en los brazos de Zoe.

-Claro – respondió zafándose de la chica – Nos vemos después Zoe, ¡Qué estés muy bien!

-Por supuesto Tk, ojala que Hikari te deje – dijo la ojiverde, para molestar a la castaña.

-¡Oye t..! – se disponía a contestar alzando su tono, pero en ese momento una voz se hizo presente en el recinto, evitando que empezara una posible riña entre las dos muchachas.

-Buenos días chicos, por favor los que están de pie, tomen asiento rápido. – Decía una voz masculina; bastante sensual a los oídos de cualquier fémina.

Los amigos se dirigieron a los lugares en los cuales se habían fijado. Al sentarse y querer centrar la mirada en quien se encontraba en la cabecera de ese salón (llámesele profesor), la sorpresa la invadió totalmente, es que si en el lugar se podía notar el silencio por parte de las chicas no era de sorprenderse que fuera por dar una buena impresión a su nuevo maestro, pero no, esa no era la razón, ese maestro nuevo, era… realmente sexy, o eso fue lo que sorprendió a la castaña, que al mirarlo; olvidó completamente su enojo hacia la oji-verde.

Ese señor… ni siquiera podía ser llamado señor, de apariencia no podía tener más de 25 años, se veía bastante alto, su piel de color blanco pálido, cabello rubio cenizo, parecía que no había tocado el peine desde hace un buen tiempo, pero el largo que llevaba no lo hacía necesario; si bien tenía un cuerpo que aunque vistiera de traje se notaba lo bien formado y acondicionado de éste; lo que realmente mató (en sentido figurado) a la castaña fueron esos ojos. Tenía una mirada fuerte, profunda, de esas que pareciese que miraran mas allá de ti, miraran tu alma; es que esos ojos color miel penetraban totalmente cualquier barrera visual que se pudiese crear, era algo extraño y atrapante. Pero por otro lado era totalmente desagradable para los chicos ya que era incomodo estar en frente de lo que parecía ser un modelo y ver como todo el conjunto femenino se perdían en él, ni siquiera prestando atención a lo que este decía.

-Esto todo un bombón – Solo acertó murmurar la Castaña. Su amigo la escucho, e intento enviarle una mirada como la que ella anteriormente había usado contra él, para molestarla; pero su cara cambio al ver que hikari no se inmutaba, no parpadeaba, parecía que no respiraba, solo miraba al profesor.

-¿Kari? – Trató de atraer la atención de su amiga, pero esta no reacciono, - kari presta atención que el profesor está hablando… -terminó de decir el chico haciéndola reaccionar con un suave golpeteo en el hombro.

- ¿Ahh? .. –Se sacudió – si claro tk, eso hago - dijo con una sonrisa, notándose como la sangre se acumulaba fuertemente en sus mejillas.

Lo que ella había acabado de experimentar se puede conocer como amor a primera vista, o más bien fue la impresión de ver a un hombre tan atractivo, y pensar que estaría con él, el resto del año, eso parecía ser una tentación no solo para ella, si no para todas las muchachas que se encontraban ahí presentes.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, soy nuevo en esta institución, mi Nombre es Naoki Himawari, recién graduado; durante el año escolar seré su docente titular y además tendré con ustedes las clases de literatura, espero que nos llevemos bien y empezaremos con las presentaciones, para dirigirnos al auditorio, porque el Director, dará la bienvenida –terminó de decir el profesor.

Las chicas solo suspiraban, eso era lo que se escuchaba cada vez que el docente musitaba una palabra; en la dinámica de presentación, solo debían colocarse de pie, decir su nombre apellido, y algo que los representará. Así rápidamente cada uno de los 34 jóvenes que estaban en el lugar se presentó. El profesor Naoki, estaba a punto de dar por terminada la presentación y hacer pasar a los chicos al auditorio, cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dando paso a otro joven…

-Buenos días profesor, Disculpe enormemente mi retraso, fue culpa de mi hermana que tardo mucho en salir de la casa –se apresuro a decir el joven. Era un joven alto, pero no más que el Takaishi de complexión delgada, tenía un semblante relajado, alegre, tranquilo pero a la vez algo alocado; un cabello Marrón fuerte alborotado, una piel un poco bronceada y con su uniforme bien portado.

-Usted debe ser Motomiya ¿No es cierto? – preguntó el profesor al recién llegado.

-sí señor, mi nombre es Daisuke, pero me puede decir Davis - apresuró en contestar.

-Por hoy se lo pasaré, evite que vuelva a ocurrir y por favor ocupe el puesto al lado de la señorita Yagami, - le dio instrucciones el profesor, señalando el único asiento vacío del lugar.

El moreno se acerco velozmente, ya que veía como todos sus compañeros salían detrás del profesor, ya iban de seguro a la bienvenida formal, y en ese momento la vio, la anteriormente mencionada por el docente...

-¿Yagami? – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que esa joven parecía un angel, con su cara iluminada y llena de paz.

- Si, mucho gusto Daisuke, me llamo hikari, pero me puedes decir Kari – dijo la chica, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

Mala idea. Pensó Takeru, ya que notó como al Motomiya se le habían iluminado los ojos al verla, eso le producía una ira incontrolable al rubio.

-Vamos Kari, ya se fueron todos los demás –dijo el Takaishi

-Claro Tk, - le contesto a su amigo – Por cierto, el es mi mejor amigo Takeru Takaishi. – finalizo.

-Es un gusto – dijo Daisuke al mencionado.

-el gusto es mío – respondió Tk con cierta molestia, ya que el aun no dejaba de mirar a Kari.

-oye deja tus cosas y síguenos que ya va empezar la bienvenida -dijo serenamente la Yagami al recién conocido.

Si Claro. –contestó

Acto seguido salieron los tres corriendo hacia el auditorio.

-Oye Matt, si la viste – Le pregunto su amigo Tai.

-¡Clarooo! Es que piensas que soy ciego - respondió haciéndose el ofendido Matt. – Pero ni la mires, ya le eche el ojo yo, además tú tienes a Fujieda, - dijo rápidamente.

- ahh! Está bien, no me meto, solo que digo… es una chica bastante guapa, igual no me interesaría, recuerdas su presentación "Soy Sora Takenouchi, me encanta el tenis y soy bastante estricta con mis deberes" – imito a la chica haciendo muecas de todo tipo, provocando la risa de su acompañante.

- Te salió igualito – dijo Matt – pero esta buenísima. – prosiguió bajando el tono, ya que la nombrada en ese preciso momento pasaba por el lugar.

-Con permiso - dijo Sora a los dos chicos – están estorbando un poco nuestro avance, - dijo con una mirada fija y seria.

- Claro Bonita – le contestó el rubio, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

-uuuu! Ishida estás perdiendo tu estilo – se bufó el Yagami.

- Te equivocas ya verás, como si cae. – dijo, más bien afirmo el rubio, y es que para nadie era un secreto que cuando el rubio se proponía algo lo cumplía y si solo era algo tan sencillo como conquistar a una mujer, no importaría el tipo de carácter que tuviera él, la conquistaba.

La chica que mencionaban los amigos era nueva, recién llegada, venia de Tokio, y parecía que por motivos familiares se había mudado a Odaiba, no importaba los motivos para el rubio, solo importaba el hecho de que tenía una piel bronceada, unas largas y estilizadas piernas, un cabello corto un poco más arriba de los hombros color castaño, mucho más claro que el de los Yagami, un ojos color Rubí tan espectaculares, que le daban una impresión realmente fuerte, y peligrosa…. Y eso si que hacía que fuese un trofeo precioso y el cual, estaba dispuesto a conseguir.

De igual manera que los menores se dirigían al auditorio, pero ellos se sentarías en las graderías de dicho lugar mientras que los recién llegados estarían formados en el centro.

-Buenos días para todos, hoy les queremos dar la bienvenida a la secundaria distrital de Odaiba – tomaba la palabra al frente de todos los chicos del primer grado, un señor algo bajito y regordete a quien todos se dirigían como el director de la escuela.

-Que largo discurso, pensé que nunca terminaría, Uff! – Decía Takaishi ya exhausto por haber estado tanto tiempo de pie. El director se había alargado un poco y habían perdido el resto de clases antes del receso, aunque para los chicos no era problema.

- y Que lo digas Tk, ya estaba cansada, solo quiero sentarme en las bancas de la cafetería – contesto la Yagami

-Pues chicos, tranquilos que Matt se adelantó y les guardo asientos – les dijo Tai y una mueca de alegría se hizo presente en el rostro de los más chicos.

Ya en la cafetería, luego de pedir su comida, se disponían a seguir a la mesa y ahí estaba el rubio mayor junto con varias personas más, que bien se pensarían son sus amigos.

-Hola muchachos, por fin los conocerán, -comenzaba a decir el Castaño - esta ternurita de aquí es mi hermanita menor y esa cosa detrás de ella es el de Matt. –concluyó.

- Gracias Tai por la presentación –dijeron fastidiados los chicos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y el es Takeru Takaishi. – dijo la menor tomando su asiento al lado de la única chica que se encontraba en esa mesa.

- Yo se los presento a todos para que comamos de una vez – Comentó el Ishida – Ella es Miyako Inoue de segundo, el es Koushiro Izumi de tercero y por último Jou kido de quinto.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los mencionados.

-El placer es nuestro –contesto Takeru, tomando silla al lado de su amiga Hikari.

-bueno basta de formalidades – comentó o más bien grito la inoue, - ¿A qué club se inscribirán? Ya saben que solo tienen esta semana para decidir, y pronto se llenaran los más populares. – finalizó y es que Miyako era la encargada de las inscripciones de todos los nuevos a los clubs y ella misma pertenecía al club de computación, junto a Koushiro.

-Aun estoy pensándolo bien – dijo Hikari

-Al de Basquetbol –Respondió Takeru – siempre me ha gustado el deporte, así que si hay club en ese ingresaré. –dijo con total firmeza en sus palabras.

-Claro que hay, también de natación, porristas, atletismo, entre muchos otros -se incluyo en la conversación Jou quien era parte del club de Natación y Primeros auxilios.

- ¡aquí hay clubs de todo! Créanme yo misma me sorprendí el año pasado, si no fuera por Izzy creo que no hubiera sabido que rumbo tomar. – Explicó Miyako.

-¿Izzy? – pregunto confundida Hikari.

- sí, así llamamos a Koushiro, a mi me pueden decir yolei -contesto inmediatamente al ver el interrogante que la chica hacia.

-Ok. Entonces llamame kari.

-y a mí me puedes decir Tk.

-será un placer.

Mientras congeniaban los recién llegados un rubio solo observaba hacia donde se encontraba una castaña algo solitaria.

-Debería ir a acompañarla – dijo en tono galante Matt

- Claro y que te eche – dijo alzando la voz Tai

-¿Qué Pasa? –pregunto Takeru al ver que tai se burlaba de su hermano sin razón.

-Es que a tu hermano le dio por salir con solitarias y además de mandonas – dijo mirando hacia la mesa vacía donde se encontraba la Takenouchi.

-¿te gusta esa chica? – preguntó dudosa Hikari

-Por supuesto que no – musito Jou – es una de sus tantas conquistas pasajeras, ya verán como sale con ella una vez y se le quita – concluía el chico de lentes.

- ammm – solo atino a decir la Yagami.

Luego de eso sonó la campana ya las últimas horas empezaban y obviamente no querían retrasarse y mas sabiendo lo del "Guardián del pasillo"; Tk y Kari, se dirigían apresuradamente a su salón, cuando vieron como el chico que habían conocido en el salón anteriormente, Motomiya, se peleaba con una chica un poco mayor, era solo verbal la discusión pero aun así, estaban gritando bastante fuerte, fue cuando el ojiazul decidió intervenir.

-¡¿Oye pero que haces? – dijo Daisuke

-tranquilízate es una chica, no deberías alzarle la voz así, y en tal caso no dentro del colegio, puedes meterte en problemas – le contestaba chocante el Rubio.

-Tú no sabes si quiera porque lo hacía – dijo volteando a ver a la mayor quien se negaba a pronunciar una palabra. – que ella te lo explique a ver si es capaz.

-Yo me largo para mi salón, adiós Davis, nos vemos en casa –dijo la chica en tono de fastidio.

-Esa chica es mi hermana y… - se disponía a explicar cuando Hikari lo interrumpió

-así sea tu hermana no es razón para tratarla así, eso es despreciable, -dijo viendo como el rostro del Motomiya se encogía de la vergüenza y de la tristeza. Lo último que quería, era que esa chica tan linda pensara de él así, pero ni modo no podía ventilar los problemas familiares que tenia así como así.

-Disculpen no volverá a pasar – se disculpó un tanto avergonzado Daisuke, mientras los otros asentían, en ese momento una cuarta voz se hizo presente…

-¿Qué creen que hacen afuera de sus salones…. es el primer día y ya están poniendo problemas? …

-Los tres voltearon a ver, para reconocer al dueño de esa misteriosa voz, solo para encontrarse con un chico alto y delgado con piel blanca y pálida, cabello lizo por debajo de las orejas, ojos color lila brillante que los miraba desafiante, con esa única descripción no se podría distinguir de entre los demás chicos de la escuela, pero encima de su bien portado uniforme llevaba sujeto, algo que parecía ser una insignia y en ella una frase, pero antes de leerla el joven hablo

-Soy Ken ichijouji, "Guardián del pasillo"

Al escucharlo la castaña y el rubio solo pudieron asentir y es que su mirada estaba fuertemente clavada en ellos, el otro no parecía temerle a ese personaje que tenía al frente.

-Oye fue mi culpa, ellos solo se devolvieron a decirme que me fuera rápido antes de que el profesor me pusiera falta, ya que esta mañana llegue con retraso – finalizaba Motomiya

-Con retraso y además te quieres saltar las clases, eso debería ameritar un castigo grande, pero por hoy se los dejare a todos pasar – dijo y con esto la cara de los dos más estresados se relajo, - Pero si vuelve a ocurrir, ni quieran imaginarse de lo que estoy facultado a hacer según el reglamento de la institución. – esto último lo dijo con una mirada intimidante, fue tan desafiante su mirada que provoco en los tres chicos un escalofrió grupal, estos últimos solo asintieron y siguieron a su salón, entrando por la puerta de atrás, pero obviamente llamando la atención de todos.

-Motomiya, llegas tarde y ahora los arrastras a ellos dos -dijo el profesor Naoki a los recién llegados.

Con esto Davis se limito a pensar ¡Otro que dice lo mismo!; al voltear a ver a sus acompañantes noto como las mejillas de Hikari estaban más que ruborizadas; pero lo omitió.

Siguieron a sus asientos designados y terminaron escuchando atentamente a lo que el profesor les diría, y así pasaron las últimas 3 clases y ya se disponían a salir; todo había quedado claro tenían esta semana para inscribirse a un club; con esto mejorarían notas en diferentes materias. Cada semana rotarían el aseo del salón para dos personas, además habían encargados que verificaran la correcta limpieza del aula, y así como muchas otras reglas.

Al salir los dos chicos exhaustos por el día, se encontraron con sus hermanos, ya esperándolos dentro del auto.

-¿Por qué se tardaron? – preguntó Matt con un mal humor notorio.

-Porque el profesor nos dejo un rato mas ayudándolo con las listas - se apuro a decir Takeru

- Es que llegamos tarde a clases después del receso –completó Hikari

-ahh… ok súbanse antes de que este rubio tonto los golpee – respondió Taichi burlonamente

-Es cierto ¿Por qué estas tan enojado hermano?

-nada importante – contesto de mala gana

-Simple -comenzo a contar divertido el yagami – Takenouchi lo rechazo y eso lo puso de malas – termino Taichi riéndose del rubio.

-no es nada ya lo dije, súbanse o los dejo, -dijo un muy mal humorado Yamatto.

Los chicos se miraron a la cara y solo sonrieron, era gracioso pensar que una chica rechazara a Matt, ya que desde que recordaban era un caza nova de primera, seguían entre risas, abordando el auto para partir, cuando algo hizo que pararan de reír; ya dentro del auto vieron como Davis salía con su hermana, aun discutiendo, se notaba que él estaba más que incomodo con esa situación, pero esta vez no le contestaba nada, seguro esperaría a llegar a la casa.

-Pobre -dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo rubio

-Pero no es necesario que la trate mal –dijo

-¿De quién hablan? -preguntó rápidamente Taichi a los mas chicos.

-De esos dos -Respondio Hikari señalando

-Ahh, los Motomiya -dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó preocupada Kari al ver el cambio en su hermano.

-No es como si me incumba pero los problemas que tienen son serios y si es él, quien está enfadado, tiene razón de hacerlo –comentó

-¿Qué quieres decir Tai? – ahora hablo el Takaishi.

Pues verán….

…**Continuara…. **

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Si les agrada mi narración?<p>

Por favor díganme es que no se si lo hago bien o mal cualquier comentario es bien recibido

Por ahora se van abriendo los interrogantes

¿Qué ocurrió entre Tk, Kari y Zoe?  
>¿Qué pasó con el Taiora?<br>¿Dónde está Mimi?  
>¿Cuál es el problema de los Motomiya?<p>

Chicos y chicas, si les interesa saber cómo es el profesor, busquen imágenes de YUKI EIRI… jajaja lo describí a él… (¡Me encanta su mirada! ) :D**  
><strong>

nos leemos en la próxima, ^^


	3. La Tormenta

**buenas A todos! aquí traigo un nuevo cap ^^ **

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para entretener  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO ESCENARIO: SECUNDARIA 3ER CAPÍTULO.<strong>

**La tormenta. **

-¿De quién hablan? -preguntó rápidamente Taichi a los más chicos.

-De esos dos -Respondio Hikari señalando

-Ahh, los Motomiya -dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó preocupada Kari al ver el cambio en su hermano.

-No es como si me incumba pero los problemas que tienen son serios y si es él, quien está enfadado, tiene razón de hacerlo –comentó

-¿Qué quieres decir Tai? – ahora hablo el Takaishi.

- Pues verán - empezaba a contar el Yagami, mientras los otros dos mostraban interés.

…..

-Davis, ¡Ya basta!, deja de querer meterte en mi vida, -gritaba enfurecida la Mayor de los Motomiya – es mía yo veré que hago - terminaba.

-Jun, pero es que no entiendes el daño que te estás haciendo, estas acabándote día a día, yo soy tu hermano, y está bien tenemos nuestros problemas, pero aun así me preocupas hermana. –decía con cierto desgano Daisuke.

-Davis, ¿y supones que te creo?

-No me importa si no me crees, pero no quiero que sigas así, además nuestros padres pronto se darán cuenta de todo

- y ¿Tú crees que me importa? Nunca les ha importado lo que pase conmigo; siempre fuiste tu... – mientras hablaba fue interrumpida por su acompañante

- ¡deja de una vez por todas de decir esas cosas!, yo sé que me detestas, pero para mí eres importante, Jun entiende eres mi querida hermana. –le gritaba el Moreno, ya con sus lagrimas al borde de salir. Y es que a él, esa chica le importaba mucho, durante muchos años ellos no llevaron una buena relación, pero él quería compensar todos los años de incomodidades que le hizo pasar; ella no se lo permitía, y eso era realmente frustrante.

- No me importa - respondió la Motomiya, sin siquiera volver la mirada a su hermano; quién se notaba muy cabizbajo.

…

Esto pasó en una de las fiestas que tuvimos durante vacaciones; ¿Kari recuerdas que el día que chocamos Matt y yo el Auto, me quede con los Ishida? -preguntaba el Mayor de los Yagami

-si hermano, lo recuerdo perfectamente, era obvio que tenias miedo a lo que te dijeran Papá y Mamá. –respondió su hermana.

-pues en parte sí, pero también porque esa noche vimos algo que tiene que ver con esa chica Jun, - empezaba a contar Tai - si mal no recuerdo, tu saliste con ella ¿verdad Matt? –

- es cierto, pero solo porque ella me acosaba, pero solo fue una cita y ya, nada que se pueda contar. –Dijo aun malhumorado el rubio, - igual después de esa cita no volvió a perseguirme ni nada por el estilo. – concluyó.

- es cierto, pero les contaré lo que paso –dijo Tai, captando de nuevo la atención de los más chicos. – esa noche….

**Flashback**

Era una noche de sábado como cualquier otra, en un apartamento al norte del distrito de Odaiba se podían ver dos chicos; un castaño y un rubio quienes terminaban de acicalarse, parecía que esa noche tendrían una salida alocada, o eso era lo que uno le decía al otro.

-Matt ¡Esta noche estará muy animada! - decía el Yagami con un tono lleno de euforia.

- tienes razón, y estoy seguro que esta noche Fujeda cae... ¿O no? – le preguntaba el rubio a su acompañante.

- jajaja claro que si… Hoy saco las mejores armas de mi arsenal, que bueno que tu casa está sola... Pero, ¿Dónde escondiste a tu hermano y a tu papá? –Preguntó Tai

- nada del otro mundo, papá trabajará hasta tarde y luego se irá de juerga con sus compañeros de trabajo, y Tk, está visitando a mamá en París, creo habértelo dicho.- contestó Matt rápidamente.

-no lo recordaba, pero será excelente, así no tendremos problema en el estado en que lleguemos, deberíamos irnos en Taxi

- mmm, sí que eres cobarde Yagami, deja yo manejo - dijo cogiendo las llaves del auto del Yagami

-Claro, como no es tu auto – dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Luego de subir al auto, pusieron en marcha el motor y se dirigían a la reunión, ya en ésta, perecía estarse desarrollando como cualquier otra fiesta de adolescentes; se veía alcohol por doquier, además de espectáculos amorosos entre parejas, una que otra chica ebria al punto de hacer fila en el baño de la residencia para evacuar todo lo que poseían en sus estómagos; también se podía notar que de la parte trasera de la casa, salía bastante humo; se podría decir que era la zona de fumadores; pero a pesar de todo los recién llegados no les molestaba para nada, ellos habían sido invitados por la dueña de la casa ; Yoshino Fujieda, era una chica no muy alta, delgada, bastante guapa a cualquier ojo, tenía un cabello corto color Rojo Terracota, además de unos grandes ojos color violeta, que la hacía verse tan dulce y tierna. Claro, esta era la conquista de la noche del nombrado Yagami; había que resaltar que más allá de sus atributos físicos lo que llamaba la atención del castaño con respecto a la chica, era el hecho de que era parte del club de gimnasia, solo de imaginar la flexibilidad de la chica era un deleite para éste; y más sabiendo que no le era completamente indiferente, ya que la invitación de esta a la fiesta, fue un simple: "ve y diviértete con migo esa noche" de parte de ella con cierto tono de coquetería.

Esas palabras se repetían para gusto en la cabeza del Yagami, quien apenas llegado, se perdió de la vista del rubio, quien se dirigió en búsqueda de su "victima" o como él llamaba a las chicas que engatusaba solo por una noche de diversión.

Ya eran más de la 4 Am, cuando Taichi decidió recorrer el lugar en busca de su amigo, al llegar a lo que era la sala principal, o parte de ella, ya que en esta no se podían ver más que botellas de diferentes licores, varias macetas con flores quebradas, así como muchos portarretratos; nadie había respetado nada, en el centro se divisaba un gran sofá donde un chico parecía estar sobre una chica, ahí fue cuando al tratar de identificar a esas personas lo vio.

-Oye Matt -gritaba Tai a su amigo con cierto tono de ebriedad – vámonos ya - terminaba el castaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en esa residencia, y lo mejor sería irse para evitar embriagarse más, es que era bien sabido por todos los presentes que ese par eran los galantes de la secundaria y no perderían oportunidad alguna con cualquiera de las féminas; pero al Castaño esa noche no le convendría seguir pasando de chica en chica, luego de haber estado "jugando" con la dueña de la casa y por ende de la fiesta.

-Claaaaroo - respondía el rubio, cuyo estado era deplorable, la verdad se encontraba totalmente borracho, es que desde que se habían separado, se dedico a probar cada uno de los ricos cockteles que la peli negra, conocida como "la chica del licor", estaba ofreciendo, además de encontrarse entre los brazos de la misma, parecía que también había hecho de las suyas, aunque no había concretado nada como el yagami. – Déjame cojo mi chaqueta –dijo separándose de la muchacha que solamente se sentó y giro para encontrarse con los labios de otro chico. –Sí que eres una fácil – termino de hablar, esto último dirigido hacia la Morena que ni siquiera se inmuto; parecía estar en peor estado que el rubio.

-Oye Matt, déjame yo conduzco -dijo el Castaño viendo como batallaba el rubio para sostenerse en pie – no quiero dañar la nueva pintura del auto –finalizó.

-Yagami no seas estúpido, te dije que conduciría y eso hare -afirmo el Ishida a su amigo.

-Ojala no me arrepienta –dijo al aire Taichi.

Salieron rápidamente, antes de que cualquier persona les digiera que hacer, fue cuando Taichi recordó haber olvidado su celular en la habitación de la chica y decidió devolverse por este articulo, diciéndole a su amigo que esperara en la entrada, pero consiguiendo una negativa por parte del mismo; es que no quería quedarse ahí afuera esperándolo, porque sabía que si se encontraba con la anfitriona tal vez no volvería a salir; así ambos se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso de la residencia encontrándolo vacio, y la habitación en la que horas antes se había encontrado el yagami en igualdad de condiciones.

-Mi celular no está – dijo un poco exaltado

-Tranquilo seguro Yoshi, lo tiene –le contesto su amigo -busquémosla ambos y salimos rápido que ya me dio sueño -termino el rubio.

-ok.

Empezaron su búsqueda por la casa, pero parecía haberse perdido, el único lugar que faltaba por inspeccionar, era la anteriormente nombrada "Zona de fumadores", de seguro en la parte trasera de la casa estaría, sin más se dirigieron al lugar; a estos chicos la verdad no les incomodaba para nada el olor a cigarro, es que con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a sus salidas y a su fiestas, pero el olor era mucho más fuerte que el de un cigarro normal, cada vez que se acercaban parecía que este aroma se intensificara; y ya ahí adentro pudieron observar a la chica que buscaban, intentaron acercarse a esta para preguntar por el móvil del Castaño y lo que vieron los dejó atónitos. De atrás de la chica Fujieda salían dos personas más, una parecía ser un joven un poco mayor a muchos de los presentes en esa fiesta, y junto a este, una chica que estudiaba con ambos; fácilmente la pudieron identificar, se trataba de Jun Motomiya una chica alta y bastante delgada, con un cabello corto color Marrón peinado hacia arriba con un corte desordenado pero que aun así lucia perfectamente realizado; esos dos se dirigían a la anfitriona con una pequeña bolsa que contenía un polvo blanco, a simple vista no podría distinguirse de la sal común; pero al ver como la Fujieda con bastante habilidad sacaba un poco en lo que parecía ser una pequeña tarjeta y lo ingería por medio de sus fosas nasales, estos chicos se petrificaron y perdieron el impulso que llevaban hacia esta, si bien eran tomadores, este era el único vicio que tenían, y no se podrían considerar expertos ya que con muy poco se perdían un poco de la realidad, y ahora ver como sus compañeros ingerían drogas, eso sí que era preocupante; más allá de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, estaba el daño que realizaban a sus propios cuerpos, o eso era lo que pensaban los chicos mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su sien.

-deberíamos irnos mejor Tai –dijo el rubio sacando al Castaño de sus pensamientos

-Parece lo mejor, pero necesito mi celular, espérame aquí, le pregunto a Yoshi –contesto con desaliento el yagami.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la nombrada y esta al verlo solo se lanzo sobre el chico a querer besarlo con total intensidad, pero el chico solo la esquivo, le preguntaba rápidamente a la chica por su celular, el rubio que solo estaba como espectador; pudo observar como Fujieda entregaba el aparato a su amigo y este se devolvía hacia él, en ese momento algo detuvo a su amigo; era el brazo de la chica que anteriormente había ofrecido la droga a la Peli roja.

-Yagami ¿Quieres? – dijo Motomiya ofreciéndole un frasco de alguna otra sustancia psicoactiva

-Claro que no – en ese momento intervino el rubio poniendo un brazo sobre el frasco que la chica sostenía – ni le pienses ofrecer a mi amigo esas cosas

-Tranquilo Matt, no te hará daño, solo te sentirás muchísimo mejor –decía la chica defendiéndose del ataque del rubio

- estoy seguro que no es así, y gracias no quiero sentirme bien de esa forma – ahora respondía el Yagami ante el ofrecimiento.

-ahí pero no es nada del otro mundo, solo tienes que oler y ya – decía Jun a los muchachos mientras abría el dichoso frasco; en un intento de acércaselo a Taichi para que inhalara el aroma, Matt se interpuso logrando que este olfateara un poco de su aroma; fue algo totalmente penetrante e hizo que el rubio se mareara momentáneamente y fallara un poco sus pasos.

-Matt ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el Yagami preocupado por su amigo quien había recibido de esa droga

- Claro, solo me maree, - contesto el Rubio con una mano puesta sobre su frente, se sentía bastante mal, no podía explicar la sensación; era algo entre placer y dolor; ya que parecía que todos su sentidos se habían activado en el instante, además había empezado a sudar mucho, y el mareo se hacía presente

- relájate y disfruta, que luego se te hace placentero -musitaba la Motomiya llevándose el frasco a la cercanía de su nariz y empezando la inhalación del mismo.

-vámonos –dijo Taichi serio.

Acto seguido apoyo a Matt con su hombro para que este caminara. Se dirigieron al auto y Taichi coloco a su amigo en el asiento del Copiloto viendo como este seguía sudando, el efecto aun no se terminaba.

-Tranquilo Matt llegamos a tu casa y duermes, ya verás cómo mañana se te ha pasado - en tono tranquilizador le decía a su amigo.

Pero Matt no podia siquiera responder.

Ya estaban llegando a la residencia Ishida cuando, el chico sentado al lado del conductor, sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó al lado de Taichi, haciendo que este girara el volante; estrellándose contra un poste de luz, arruinando por completo la nueva pintura de su auto.

**Fin Flashback**

-Y así, fue como Matt arruino el auto –terminó de contar el Yagami a los más chicos; mientras el Ishida traía bebidas de la nevera de la residencia en la que se encontraba; es que durante el relato, habían llegado a la casa Yagami y se habían puesto cómodos para terminar de escuchar lo que el mayor les contaba.

-no tenía idea que eso pudiera pasar en las fiestas a las que van los dos –decía algo cabizbaja la menor

-es cierto, con razón Motomiya le peleaba a su hermana, tal vez ya está cansado de ver como se destruye poco a poco – comentaba Takaishi

-Pero también ten en cuenta Tk que esa decisión es solo de ella – ahora tomaba la palabra el rubio mayor

-Gracias por contarnos, Tai -le agradecía su hermana pequeña, con una gran sonrisa

-Tranquila hermosa, solo por favor, no se metan en ese tipo de problemas, aquí estamos Matt y yo para apoyarlos siempre ¿Ok? – les recordaba Tai

-Claro hermano – decía contenta la castaña al ver esa sonrisa sincera por parte de su hermano.

-es cierto Tai gracias – terminaba Tk ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa

-Oigan dejen eso para después - decía un Matt observando por la ventana, como las nubes grises que en la mañana los amenazaban aun seguían presentes y empezaba a caer un suave manto de lluvia – ya empezó a llover – terminaba

-es cierto – afirmaba Tai, poniéndose al lado de su amigo rubio

-lo mejor será irnos Tk -dijo a su hermano Matt

-¡no! quédense, igual su casa está bien asegurada – dijo la castaña menor colocándose de pie – preparare chocolate

-bueno por un chocolate de Kari no podría negarme - decía divertido Matt

- mientras tanto deberías contarnos cómo fue que te rechazó esa chica, hermano –decía Takeru ganándose una cara de odio por parte de su hermano.

-tenias que recordármelo tk – contesto molesto Matt

-esa se las cuento yo – grito Tai, haciéndose presente en la mesa principal, este había entrado a la cocina a ayudar a su hermana con el chocolate; - mientras esta el chocolate yo les cuento, ¿Escuchas desde ahí Kari? – pregunto a su hermana quien se encontraba aun en la cocina

-Si claro, cuenta que te oigo perfectamente – contestaba en un grito la menor

-pues entonces déjame decirte Tk que no pensé que viviría hasta este día: en el que el Galán Yamatto Ishida fuera rechazado públicamente por una chica, y menos una como ella –empezaba a contar el Yagami – pues como empiezo, cuando termino el receso y llegamos al salón, parecía estar solo, entonces preguntamos a nuestros compañeros por el profesor y como respuesta recibimos un: "esta en reunión". Hasta ahí todo iba a normal; pero a tu hermano se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de acercarse a "seria Takenouchi" – Contaba Tai, además del nuevo apodo que la Chica Takenouchi se había ganado por parte del Castaño. – ella estaba sentada lo mas de juiciosa en su sitio y Matt se le acerco e intento "entablar" una conversación, yo solo observaba desde mi lugar unos puestos más atrás; fue cuando escuche que la señorita se paro y miro a Matt y le grito: "no es necesario que lo intentes, mejores lo han hecho y no han conseguido nada de mí, olvídalo no salgo con engreídos como tú" - terminaba de contar el Yagami, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír.

-¿eso es cierto Matt? ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste para que te gritara así? – le preguntaba Hikari, saliendo de la cocina, con una bandeja en donde llevaba el chocolate y unos bocadillos

-pues Kari no quiero hablar de eso, es la primera vez que una chica me dice una cosa así, - gritaba incomodo el rubio;

-oye pero estamos en confianza –dijo takeru

-es cierto Matt, cuenta –termino Tai

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la casa, fue cuando notaron como en la calle de desarrollaba una fuerte tormenta, así que decidieron parar su charla por un momento y asegurar las ventanas que aun se encontraban abiertas al hacerlo quisieron proseguir con el relato y en ese momento un gran relámpago se hizo presente llevándose consigo la energía del lugar.

-parece que nos quedamos a oscuras – dijo Kari, notando como la luz se había ido

-sí, eso parece. –termino Tk

-mejor sigue contando, mientras deja de llover, para que se puedan ir – comentó el Yagami al rubio mayor

-está bien, pero no vayan a molestar, igual no hay mucho que contar, solo me acerque y en ese momento…

**Flashback **

**-**hola Bonita, no entiendo cómo te dejan tan solita, si quieres yo te puedo hacer compañía todo el día y todos los días – decía en tono galante el rubio ojiazul a la chica

-Gracias estoy bien así, no necesito a nadie –respondía molesta Sora al chico que tenia al frente

-ehh, pero que agresiva, yo solo quiero ser buen compañero, - trataba de seguir la conversación el Ishida

-Pues gracias, pero no requiero que seas un "buen compañero", hay más personas porque no te vas mejor – seguía contestando la chica en tono defensivo.

-oye, te seré sincero –hablaba el Rubio, parecía que tendría que ser directo con esta chica, así que lo haría lo más claro posible – es que desde que te vi en la mañana, me pareciste la más hermosa flor entre todo este jardín, y pues... –seguía hablando cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe fuerte de la chica, y acto seguido esta se levantaba de su sitio gritando

- no es necesario que lo intentes, mejores lo han hecho y no han conseguido nada de mí, olvídalo no salgo con engreídos como tú – termino Sora, saliendo del salón de Clase.

**Fin flashback**

**-**creo que ya saben lo demás, -dijo Matt, mientras veía como los chicos que tenia al frente no paraban de reír -¿Tan difícil es imaginar que me rechacen? – pregunto Matt solo ganándose otra gran carcajada por parte de los presentes

-no es solo eso, vaya que eres "ingenioso" –se bufaba su hermano menor

-"la más bella flor entre todo este jardín" – ahora reía la menor de los yagami

-ok, fue patético, pero que culpa, esta buenísima la tipa esa, -decía Matt uniéndose a las risas.

Entre risas, se les paso el tiempo a los chicos mientras que afuera en la calle ya cesaban las aguas; para los rubios ya era justo el retirarse, ya que la noche se hacía presente; se retiraron de la casa, pero no sin antes advertir que al día siguiente los recogerían de nuevo temprano. Se despidieron y tomaron su camino.

-Oye Tk y ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó su hermano una vez estuvieron solos en el auto

-Nada que decir, normal, pues lo único es que Zoe está en el salón de clase con nosotros – lo dijo negando para sí mismo

-¿la chica de primaria? –pregunto algo asombrado Matt

-sí, esa misma hermano. Ojala Hikari deje de molestarse con ella, yo no tengo ningún problema pero ella… -seguía diciendo Tk a su hermano, cuando este dijo

-ay, enserio que ustedes dos terminaran casados, tan chicos y ya parecen pareja, de esas que siempre están celosas.

-Matt, no bromees con esas cosas, ya sabes que no me fue bien pensando en Kari como algo más, no quiero arruinar mis añitos en la secundaria, - decía el takaishi

-bueno, está bien, pero ¿Qué más pasó? – preguntaba aun su hermano

-ahh... También está, lo del nuevo maestro, trae locas a todas las chicas, con solo una clase y ya todas suspiraban. –decía molesto tk

-uy tan pronto y ya estas territorial hermanito – se burlaba Matt

- no molestes. – contestaba

-ya veremos cómo les sigue yendo…. -

…Continuará …

* * *

><p>Este cap me salió algo flojo, pero prometo que subiré rápido el próximo, para enmendar…<p>

nuevos interrogantes

¿Qué pasó entre Tai y Yoshi en esa fiesta?… no creo que sea difícil imaginárselo, pero igual esto repercutirá en el posible Taiora mas adelante ^^ :D y además lo contare con mucho más detalle (n/n)

Por ahora ya saben cuál es el problema de los motomiya o parte de ese

para el próximo cap llega Mimi :D (Espero que no la hayan extrañado mucho) y además se vienen nuevos misterios y la verdadera razón del porque Sora se vino a vivir a Odaiba se va a ir mostrando... De a poquito

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! tratare de ir actualizando muy seguido, si me demoro será por fuerza mayor o falta de inspiración; ya que tengo todo mi tiempo puesto en este fic :)

por cierto pido una gran disculpa, si en el transcurso del fic uso regionalismos .. . en caso de no entender lo que queria decir por favor haganmelo saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>

**R-Zero:** serán contestadas todas las incognitas, pero con el tiempo.  
>y tranquilo no me considero irresponsable, cuando empiezo algo lo termino como sea ... (solo fuerzas mayores me hacen desistir.)<p>

**yuri**: Muchisimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios ! y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. ojala te siga gustando ^^.

**Marina-chan**: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, ^^ y realmente gracias por decir que mi fic vale un review ! esto sin lugar a duda eleva mi motivación, ya que el fin de mis historias es para entretener :D.

**Review anónimo**: Muchisimas Gracias y ten por seguro que lo continuare... espero que lo sigas leyendo ^_^.

y por último ¿Les gustó?

sin más que decir.. nos leemos en la próxima *-* 


	4. la llegada de ¿La diva?

**Capítulo cuarto ^^ **

**ojala les agrade.. **

**Digimon no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes para entretener :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO ESCENARIO: SECUNDARIA CUARTO CAPÍTULO.<strong>

**La llegada de ¿la Diva? **

-Kari, hermana ¿Cuéntame cómo fue tu primer día? ¿Pasó algo especial? – preguntaba Tai a su hermana

-mm, que te contara; tengo como compañera de nuevo a Zoe... – respondía algo molesta Hikari

-La de primaria… ¿Verdad?

-sí, igual no te preocupes la ignorare lo mas que pueda, evitare acercármele, además no creo que pueda discutir con ella, estando el profesor en el salón -decía la castaña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de luz.

-¿El profesor? ¿Qué tiene ese señor?... uhmm… Kari – empezó a mover sus manos enfrente del rostro de su hermana quien no despertaba de su trance

- ahhh… ¿Tai?... ¿Qué pasa? - dijo despertando - ¿Qué decías? – pregunto con una sonrisa avergonzada

-Uy, hermana, eso quiere decir ¿Qué te gustó el profe? Jajajajaja –reía su hermano

-¿Qué tiene?, es un tipo encantador. Y para que te miento, me encantó. – finalizaba

-Hermana, te lo digo yo, antes que otro te baje de las nubes cruelmente, tu siempre serás propicia a enamorarte de un profesor, pero estos nunca te corresponderán igual tú sigues con la ilusión de que lo hagan, hasta que un día te rompen el corazón, porque te das cuenta que son unas desalmadas que te hacen perder materias, y además llaman a tus padres para decirles acerca de tu mal comportamiento, y además te avergüenzan en frente del salón diciendo que eres un aniñado, solo porque te gusta llevar unos googles en tu cabeza – decía el castaño rápidamente, mientras se hacía evidente cierto enojo en sus palabras - … jum .. Aniñadas mis pelo….

-¡TAI! – Interrumpió Kari, - hermano no te exaltes, yo no soy como tú, yo se me controlar; y además ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre los romances con profesores? – dijo con una cara de sospecha

-Jeje, por nada en especial; solo fue algo que me paso también en séptimo o primero como le quieras decir, me tragué estúpidamente de una profesora; era nueva y era hermosa, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; -decía mirando al piso – era de literatura y se llamaba, Megumi Himawari, era rubia y además..

-¿Himawari? – preguntaba la castaña

-si ¿Por qué?

-Así, se apellida mi profesor. – abrió los ojos el castaño ante la respuesta de su hermana

-Con mayor razón, ni se te ocurra pensar en él como algo más, aun eres una niña y además si son familia seguro hará lo mismo que la otra Himawari – concluía Tai mirando fijamente a su hermana – Sal con chicos de tu edad, y eso que primero me los presentas; y deben tener buenas intenciones hacia ti, no cualquier estúpido saldrá con mi querida hermana – decía al aire con tono mandón.

-Claro Tai – respondía Kari, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermano.

-Hablo en serio – dijo fijamente arrojando una mirada que ante cualquiera produciría miedo.

-Si hermano... jejeje – rió nerviosamente la castaña.

…..

-¡SORA! Te extrañe tanto – decía una castaña un poco más baja que la Takenouchi , en la puerta de la residencia de la nombrada

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba extrañada.

-No aguante más, le dije a mamá que tú me hacías mucha falta, además -dijo mientras miraba al piso algo avergonzada, - ya me tenían cansada los rumores acerca de mi, sin ti para apoyarme me siento realmente sola. - seguía riendo con naturalidad a su amiga - Y solo le dije a mamá que era hora de ser independiente y estudiar en otra ciudad y otras cuantas cositas,… como que me quedaré en tu casa – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Sora sorprendida.

-Sora, pues esto – empezaba a explicar– mis papas no me consideran "responsable", y pues ya sabes que me dan gustos y eso, pero para poder venir tenía que decir que tu mamá y tu se harían cargo de mi –decía la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa completa – por favor dile a tu mamá, no creo que sea desalmada y me deje en la calle, porque traje toda mis maletas, -terminaba la Castaña señalando hacia la puerta por donde anteriormente había ingresado, para encontrar cerca de 8 maletas de varios colores vivos

-Mimi, sí que te consienten tus padres -respondía Sora a la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado – Claro, yo le diré a mamá y hablaré con tus padres, y además amiga – dijo sonriendo y acercándose para abrazarla - ¡No te imaginas como te extrañaba!

-¿Me mostrarás tu nueva casa? - preguntaba la recién llegada, después de separarse del abrazo de su amiga.

-Claro, pero primero entremos todas tus pertenencias.

Así las chicas se dispusieron a entrar todas las ultra-gigantes maletas de la castaña, al terminar decidieron ver todo el apartamento; este no era tan grande como la casa que tenía la chica Takenouchi en la ciudad de Tokio, pero era lo bastante cómodo para una familia más o menos de 5 o 6 personas y al vivir solo con su mamá tenían espacio de sobra para alojar a la recién llegada.

-Sora, está muy bonita además… ¿Podré tener cuarto sola verdad? – decía con unos ojos ilusionados

- Claro, ya sabes que a mi mamá le va muy bien y ella fácilmente nos puede tener a las dos

-igual no te preocupes por mis gastos, mis padres le enviaran a tu mama mensualmente mi cuota de gastos y tal vez un mercado para el mes - respondía jactándose la castaña. Su familia era enormemente millonaria. Su padre era dueño de una de las más grandes empresas de juguetes que exporta a todo el mundo, además de tener diferentes inversiones en el mundo de la televisión y ser accionista de varias empresas discográficas; sus relaciones internacionales eran extensas y a la chica no le faltaba nada.

-Aun me sorprendo como es que eres mi amiga – decía burlándose Sora – eres un pinche niña rica y mimada – terminaba

-¡Sora! ¡Qué mala eres! – le gritaba también con burla. Es que a pesar de que los negocios de la señora Takenouchi eran muy prósperos no se podían igualar ni en una quinta parte a los de la Familia de Mimi. Estas se habían conocido a los 5 y 6 años, un día que la menor se había extraviado y Sora al encontrarla llorando detrás de un arbusto, se acerco y pregunto quién era y que le ayudaría a encontrar a sus padres; ambas niñas en ese entonces salieron caminando, hasta que en la noche lograron encontrar la gran casa donde la más chica vivía, está muy agradecida pidió que le diera su número telefónico para que pudieran jugar otro día, y así siguieron hasta volverlo algo común entre las dos; mas allá de lo material las unía algo que no se puede explicar fácilmente, ya que el termino amistad para muchos significa tener solo una persona con quien estar y divertirse, pero para ellas era tener a una persona incondicional con la que puedes pelear, hablar, compartir, disfrutar, llorar, reír, e incluso insultar; estas dos eran las mejores amigas y sus padres estaban consientes de ello.

- además – proseguía Sora cambiando su sonrisa por una cara más seria – tenemos aun los problemas que dejaron la desaparición de mi padre – terminaba con un poco de tristeza en su rostro

-Tranquila, Sora ya verás como él aparecerá y además explicara todo lo que el gobierno quiere saber – decía tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Gracias mimi – seguía correspondiéndole con una sonrisa - cambiando de tema ¿Qué harás con la escuela?

-No te preocupes, en la mañana salgo contigo a la escuela, solo fue que papá llamara a tu director y listo –terminaba

-Reitero, Si que te consienten Mimi jajajaj - decía Sora entre risas

-Lo sé, jajajaja

…..

-¡Matt!, no puedo creer que hayas llegado tan tarde, más te vale que te des prisa o llegaremos retrasados – gritaba Tai en el asiento del copiloto.

-Tranquilo hermano, si lo apuras más, nos mataremos –le decía Hikari a su hermano

-es cierto Tai tranquilo, pues si llegamos tarde nos aguantamos el castigo, pero yo quiero llegar vivo – decía Takeru

-Lo siento mucho chicos, es que en la bomba de gasolina me demoraron mucho llenando esos papeles – comentaba Matt

-Pero hermano te dije que lo hicieras después, tú también eres bien terco – le decía el Takaishi

- Pero es que solo voy en las mañana a llenar el tanque, además tendré descuento en gasolina – terminaba Matt, viendo como los otros negaban con sus cabezas.

-Llegamos al fin – decía victorioso Tai - tengo que pedir prestado el libro de mate, no hice ese ejercicio de ayer y no tome nada de apuntes. ¿Por qué no podía ser como cualquier primer día y no hacer nada?

-¿Eso era lo que te traía preocupado? – Preguntó su hermana – eres un perezoso –finalizaba dándole las espalda a los chicos – igual parece que no llegamos tan tarde – decía señalando hacia la entrada en la cual se veía la aglomeración de estudiantes.

-¿Qué pasa por allá? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? – pregunto incrédulo por lo que veía el Takaishi

-Ni idea, hermano – le contestaba Matt, - ¿Vamos a ver?

-pues no sería mala idea pero mi tarea – decía Tai

-Luego pedimos copia – le contestaba Matt

-¿tu tampoco la hiciste? – Decían los menores – estos hermanos que tenemos – terminaban

Acercándose después de dejar su auto en el estacionamiento, no lograban divisar el por qué la reunión extrema de estudiantes;

-Oye ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta el rubio mayor a un chico que se encontraba en la zona.

-Parece que hay una nueva estudiante – le contestaba.

-Nueva estudiante – dijo el rubio a sus amigos

-¿Tanta gente por una sola chica? – preguntaba incrédulo el mayor de los Yagami

-Eso parece – respondía Matt

-Acerquémonos más – decía Takeru, también sorprendido y preguntándose ¿qué tan importante podía ser alguien como para reunir tanta gente?

Se disponían a hacerlo cuando una voz los saco de su misión.

-¡Todos se dirigen a sus salones o estarán en problemas el resto del año escolar! – Gritó con un megáfono desde la segunda planta el director – y señorita Tachikawa, pase a mi oficina.

En ese momento lograron verla, mientras los estudiantes entraban, la nombrada se agachaba a recoger sus pertenecías que tal vez alguien le había hecho caer.

-Oye linda, toma – dijo Galante Tai, quien se apresuro al verla agacharse y quiso ayudarle

-Gracias - contesto con una sonrisa

-Oye Mimi, vámonos –dijo saliendo desde atrás Sora

-pero si eres tu bonita – dijo Matt

- ¡Oh!, pero si eres tu galán de cuarta – le contestaba cortante la castaña mayor – no les hagas caso Mimi,

-jajaja, qué mala Sora, pero tendré en cuenta tu advertencia, - decía la Tachikawa mientras guiñaba un ojo al castaño.

-Sí, claro se lo mucho que tomas en cuenta mis advertencias – dijo con ironía a su amiga – vamos te llevo a la dirección - dijo caminando hacia adentro de la institución

-Claro Sora, - contesto – muchas gracias y discúlpenla – dijo volteando hacia los chicos

-Claro – terminaron los chicos. Mientras veían como esta se iba hacia adentro.

-¡Señores sigan a su salón! - gritaba de nuevo el director desde arriba a los chicos haciéndolos despertar.

-¡Si señor! - contestaron los cuatro

…

-Oye Sora ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? – preguntaba Mimi

- son de mi clase, y no te deben interesar, solo necesite el día de ayer, para darme cuenta que son conquistadores de primera, se han metido con media escuela, así que tu no vas a ser una más en esa lista ¿ok? - le advertía a su amiga

-Claro - respondía la chica divertida ante la actitud de su amiga. –Pero el castaño es guapo -terminó, ganándose una mirada fuerte por parte de su amiga.

…

-si la viste Matt, era un sueño esa chica, - le decía a su amigo por lo bajo, ya que sus clases habían empezado - tengo nuevo objetivo -terminó Taichi

-eso note, es linda pero sigo interesado en Takenouchi, y se ve que esa tal Mimi me podría ayudar; si tú la invitas a salir y la convences de que lleve a su amiga podre conquistarla rápidamente -decía el chico

-puede ser buena idea - decía mientras sentía como un escalofrió recorría sus espaldas

-¿se puede saber de qué hablan? – preguntaba una tercera voz

-Nada maestra, lo sentimos mucho - respondía el Yagami sintiendo como resbalaba una gota de sudor por su sien.

-tienen castigo, por no prestar atención a clase, vayan al salón 406 al terminar la jornada – terminaba la profesora

-pero... –decían los muchachos

-sin peros

-Si señora – decían los chicos agachando la cabeza.

….

-¿Oigan chicos por que tienen esa cara? – preguntaba Jou

-por nada en especial Jou, es que nos castigaron hoy – decía desganado Matt mientras tenía su cabeza recostada a la mesa en la que se encontraban

-Es cierto, - confirmaba Tai en la misma posición que su amigo rubio – Así que Tk y Kari, les tocara irse solos – terminaba mirando a los chicos nombrados.

-Ok, como digan chicos – respondía la menor

-¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? – pregunto jolei,

-Solo hablábamos del nuevo objetivo de Tai – decía mirando de reojo a su amigo

-Es cierto - se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿No vieron a esa hermosura que entró hoy a estudiar?

-Te refieres a esa chica – señalo Izzy hacia la puerta, notándose como entraba alguien que parecía ser una famosa, es que más allá de su aura rosa, tenía algo que parecía hacerla brillar: un hermoso rostro angelical y divino, unos ojos color miel que enloquecían, unas largas y estilizadas piernas que dejaban ver su perfecto y parejo bronceado; cabello largo a la mitad de la espalda; lizo al inicio y su terminación en ondas, y esa cintura que parecía esculpida, esa chica era una toda una obra de arte; o eso pensó el Yagami al verla entrar por esa puerta

-Si… - respondió embobado observándola

-Se llama Mimi Tachikawa y está en mi curso – dijo Izzy

-¡Amigo que suerte tienes! - dijo Tai acercándose al chico

-Ni tanta la chica es bonita pero tú no eres el único que le ha echado el ojo – terminaba el peli-rojo señalando a la mesa en donde se sentaba junto a Takenouchi

-Pero que les pasa a todos esos chicos, ¡Jaa! Que ni crean eso - decía Tai mirando a sus amigos – Ya vengo – dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-Oigan chicos, están dando ración gratis, deberían ir antes de que se acabe, - dijo el Castaño acercándose a la mesa – o prefieren que les diga que se larguen y no molesten a las señoritas – estoy último mirando a la castaña motivo de todo este alboroto.

Sin chistar los chicos que rodeaban la mesa se alejaron, es que meterse con Tai, era meterse con todo el equipo de Futbol, además de Matt y todos sus amigos; y muchos ahí presentes querían llegar hasta la graduación.

-Dos veces que te tengo que ayudar -dijo mirando en tono de coquetería a la Tachikawa

-no necesitabam,…. – empezó a decir Sora mientras Mimi la callaba

-Gracias, la verdad estaba siendo un poco incomodo, ya que no nos dejaban comer tranquilas

-Pero es que no es normal que dos chicas tan hermosas se sienten juntas – decía mirando como las dos chicas se sonrojaban un poco, pero la menor con una sonrisa mientras que la otra tenía una expresión más seria. – oye igual para que no te molesten te puedes sentar cuando quieras en nuestra mesa – dijo señalando a donde estaban sus amigos

-Gracias, pero prefiero que estemos solas – dijo cortante Sora.

-jejeje, lo que mi amiga quiere decir, es que nos sentiríamos incomodas en tu grupo de amigos ehhhnmmm ¿? – Dijo – aun no sé cuál es tu nombre - terminaba con una sonrisa timida.

-Taichi Yagami, pero dime Tai linda – dijo acercándose a su asiento.

-ok Tai, es un placer Soy Mimi, - se presento como era debido.

En ese momento sonó la campaña que significaba que terminaba el receso.

-Nos veremos luego - decía mientras se retiraba de la mesa el chico castaño

-Claro Tai, cuando quiera –contesto Mimi, mientras veía como Sora le lanzaba una mirada de esas que te hacen sentir culpable. - ¡Ay! Sora no me mires así, no tengo culpa, está bien bueno – terminaba la chica, haciendo que su acompañante soltara una risa

-tú no cambiaras amiga.

…..

-_Señor los objetivos parecen estar en un punto maduro de su evolución_ – decía una voz femenina por un celular, que se encontraba al frente de la escuela en la parte más alta de una oficina con unos binoculares mirando hacia donde los chicos se retiraban a sus respectivos salones.

-_**Muy bien creo que es hora de ir planeando nuestro próximo movimiento –**_ respondía una voz desde el otro lado del celular.

-_Sí mi señor, me pondré en eso ahora mismo y le avisare a ella que ya debe reunirse con nosotros y darnos su informe sobre los dos prismas._ – decía esto último mirando a dos amigos que corrían hacia su salón, por temor a encontrarse de nuevo con el "guardián del pasillo"

-_**Cuento contigo, no me falles; recuerda que aun no encontramos a Haruhiko, no podemos permitir que éste les avise.**_

-_déjelo en mis manos_ -terminaba de hablar la fémina, cortando comunicación y llevando el aparato a un pequeño bolsillo en el bolso que tenía colgado.

-_Ya verán chicos elegidos, lo que les espera…. _

… **Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ya llego Mimi, ¿qué les parece esa mezcla de parejas? :D

Espero les agrade como me va quedando y pronto subo el que sigue ^^

Gracias a** Amaii**, **Marina-chan**,** naomy-chan ;)**, **Faty Takenouchii**, por sus reviews ^^ ojala les siga gustando mi historia ya verán como se pondra :D

Interrogantes:

¿Qué le pasó al papá de Sora?

¿Quiénes son esas personas que hablaban de los chicos?

y ¿por qué si es un mundo alterno, se refieren a ellos como los "chicos elegidos"?

- estas y más incognitas serán reveladas a medida que vaya escribiendo, ire mezclando la aventura y el romance poco a poco, además quiero avisar que hay posibilidades de lemmon mas adelante ^^

Sin más me despido

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Déjenme un Review *-* ¿Siiiiii?


	5. Un club y una cita

**Actualicé rápido!**

**ojala les guste ^^**

**Digimon no me pertenece.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UN NUEVO ESCENARIO: SECUNDARIA QUINTO CAPÍTULO.<strong>

**Un club y una cita**

La sonrisa, es una herramienta poderosa, con la cual logras cautivar al que la vea si es sincera; la luz que transmites por medio de ésta, es infinita y puede llegar al corazón más triste y hacer que en éste nazca un az de esperanza.

Los últimos dos días no habían sido relevantes para una castaña que desde su sitio en el salón, observaba como el ya conformado club de futbol soccer empezaba entrenos, ese era el mismo club donde su hermano mayor se encontraba y del cual seguramente este año sería capitán, el mismo donde ese nuevo muchacho que se sentaba al lado de ella se había inscrito, parecía ser amante al deporte.

-¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? – decía para sí misma la chica. ¿Cuál era la correcta respuesta de eso? ¿Cómo se puede intentar ayudar a alguien que no conoces?

El timbre sonaba dando paso a un nuevo receso.

-Tk, - decía la chica aun mirando por la ventana como los chicos que antes entrenaban entraban a las instalaciones – ese chico Davis, - proseguía

-¿Qué tiene Kari? - preguntaba preocupado al ver como Kari no lo volteaba a ver

- No sé que tiene, siento como si lo debiera ayudar, - decía la castaña totalmente hipnotizada aun mirando el ya vacio lugar. –O tal vez es lo que quiero hacer –proseguía – se ve solo, creo que debemos ser sus amigos - terminaba mirando a Takeru fijamente.

-Kari, pues no se qué tan bueno pueda ser eso – decía sin sostenerle la mirada a su amiga, ya que era obvio que no quería que Kari estuviera mucho tiempo cerca del chico – digo, no lo conocemos ¿Cómo podemos hacernos sus amigos? - terminaba tratando de explicar al ver la cara incrédula de la chica

- pues es eso mismo Tk, no lo conocemos; acerquémonos a él y ya - terminaba la chica parándose de su sitio y saliendo del salón, cuando una voz la hizo regresar

-Señorita Yagami, podría venir un momento, le quiero robar un minuto – decía la muy sensual voz del Profesor Naoki

-¡Por supuesto! – respondía la castaña sin siquiera pensarlo – vete sin mi Tk, yo ya voy. – decía dando rápidamente media vuelta.

-Claro –contestaba su amigo mirando sospechosamente su conducta y más aun mirando con fastidio a ese señor que tan "amablemente" había llamada a SU amiga.

-Sí, señor para que me necesitaba – se sentaba avergonzada sin mirar a los ojos a ese hombre que tenia al frente

-Tranquila – respondía el maestro – no puede ser nada malo, apenas llevamos tres días de clase y no creo que te metas en problemas tan pronto – terminaba lanzándole una sonrisa seductora, al verla Kari cayo derretida ante esa imagen, era un sueño, pero tenía que prestar atención porque él seguía hablando – pues señorita Yagami, solo quería preguntarle si le gustaría ser miembro del equipo de gimnasia de la escuela, yo seré el maestro titular de ese club y

-Claro - fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por la castaña

-Gracias señorita Yagami, pero permítame terminar –decía, mientras veía como ésta se sonrojaba al extremo – y tranquila no se avergüence, - continuaba – como soy nuevo y no quiero tener inconvenientes en ese equipo quise elegir a un chico o chica – dijo acercándose a Hikari – de mi salón para que formara parte del equipo, revisé hoja por hoja las actividades que cada uno de ustedes tuvieron en primaria y noté que usted señorita fue miembro del club de Danza y Porras así que me pareció la más apropiada. –continuaba –Discúlpeme si esto le incomoda, pero no sé nada sobre gimnasia, me pidieron que fuera titular o si no el equipo se acabaría y todas las maestras tienen ya un equipo y como soy nuevo pensaron que no me negaría, y así mismo pasó, no pude decirles que no; pero necesito ayuda – mirándola fijamente –Su, ayuda – terminaba.

-esto, profesor –trataba de decir, sin parece tan estúpidamente embobada por el encanto de ese hombre – me encantaría poder ayudarle, y está bien yo me inscribiré al equipo y le colaborare en lo que desee –terminaba la chica esbozando una gran sonrisa junto con sus mejillas llenas de color.

-Muchísimas gracias, -musitaba contento el Rubio maestro – para mi será un placer trabajar con usted – decía tomándola de las manos - ya que como pude notar tiene muy buenas calificaciones, así que no tendrá ningún tipo de problema para mantenerse en el club, - decía aun con su sonrisa de modelo - tome esta es la forma que tiene que llenar para pertenecer al club, mañana en la mañana me la puede entregar; y desde la próxima semana empezaremos los entrenos – decía el profesor entregándole a la chica una hoja especie formulario.

-Claro maestro - decía parándose torpemente del lugar en donde se había situado – con permiso – se disculpo y salió corriendo hacia el baño, ese sería el único lugar en donde podría tratar de relajarse, necesitaba un poco de agua para calmarse, ya que desde que había salido de ese salón; su corazón no paraba de latir a una gran velocidad a ese paso podría morir por un fuerte ataque a este. Entró rápidamente sin notar ni mirar a nadie y sin darse cuenta se chocó con una chica que se encontraba ahí.

-Lo siento mucho, no puse cuidado - decía la castaña aun avergonzada, con sus ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Tranquila linda, no te preocupes, no paso nada – respondía amablemente una voz femenina.

-Gracias – respondía la Castaña alzando su mirada, para encontrarse a la chica de la cual su amigo rubio Mayor se encontraba locamente obsesionado

-no tienes que dar las gracias y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó inocentemente Sora a la castaña

-Hikari Yagami, es un placer - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Yagami? – preguntó una chica saliendo del baño

-Sí, ese es mi apellido, - respondía la Yagami notando como salía la chica a la cual su hermano había "echado el ojo" o como él decía.

-¿Eres familiar de Yagami, el de Cuarto? - preguntaba algo sorprendida la Takenouchi

-Sí, él es mi hermano – contestaba hikari aun con rubor en todo su rostro.

-¡oh! Pero qué bien cuñada – decía la Tachikawa a la Yagami

-No bromees - le contestaba Sora

-jeje, suena gracioso, eso de cuñada, - decía entre risas leves la castaña.

- ¿verdad que sí? – Preguntaba igual de divertida Sora a la chica pequeña – tu hermano y su amiguito rubio no son de los que tengan novias fijas – terminaba la chica

-tal vez tengas algo de razón en lo que dices, pero nunca se sabe, dicen que en la adversidad nace la flor más extraña - decía la castaña mas chica

-¿Y tu hermano e Ishida son flores? – musitaba entre carcajadas Takenouchi, secundada por las demás.

-es cierto es muy gracioso, pero solo quería decir que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, porque tal vez se lleven sorpresas. - terminaba ya más tranquila Hikari

-JAjaja, como digas Hikari y - hablaba Sora – ¿estás más tranquila? – Preguntaba – cuando te vi entrar parecías nerviosa, por poco y te desmayas, es que hasta te vi temblar ¿qué tenías? Si se puede saber - terminaba de decir, haciendo que en la más chica se presentara un leve sonrojo.

-no es nada del otro mundo, creo que ando en la nubes – contestaba la chica

- o enamorada – comentaba otra castaña desde atrás de Takenouchi – son síntomas similares – terminaba

-¿Enamorada? – negaba para sí misma, no podía estar "enamorada" de su maestro; eso sí que sería extraño.

-Podría ser, si el motivo de ese fuerte sonrojo y esa agitación, es un chico – terminaba Sora a la chica, mientras salían las tres juntas del baño de chicas.

-No lo sé, no puedo estar segura de eso, solo creo que fue una fuerte impresión – terminaba hikari

-pues cuando quieras puedes hablar con nosotras, - decía la Tachikawa contenta

-Mi hermano dice que eres un poco "seria" – decía Hikari mirando a Sora con un poco de vergüenza; mientras entraban a la cafetería.

- no creas todo lo que los hombre dicen pequeña – decía con el dedo índice alto, como dando una lección – ese es mi modo de defensa absoluto, así ningún hombre se atrevería a lastimarme, - se jactaba mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa – eso me enseño mi padre – decía mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

-¡Oh!, es una buena táctica, creo que la anotare- decía la más pequeña, produciendo risa en sus acompañantes.

En ese momento se disponía a despedirse de las dos, cuando al voltear a mirar a la mesa que se suponía ella compartía con sus amigos, la vio;

-Orimoto – dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Ehh?... ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó la castaña Mayor

-No, nada. Solo me preguntaba - decía volteándolas a mirar – ¿me podría sentar con ustedes hoy? – consiguiendo un movimiento afirmativo de ambas.

-más te vale que no le des información a tu hermano y su amigo sobre nosotras jajaja – bromeaba sora con la mas chica, ya encontrándose en la mesa.

-Claro que no, además en este momento no quiero estar allá – decía mirando con cierto desprecio a una rubia "infiltrada"

-¿Te refieres a la chica rubia? – preguntaba la Tachikawa quien había logrado percibir las miradas de odio hacia esa chica - si quieres nos cuentas, así te desahogas.

-No hay mucho que contar, decía Hikari; solo que esa chica no me cae muy bien, la conozco desde el año pasado y desde que entró al colegio intentó hacerme la vida imposible; e incluso fui motivo de bullying, por parte de ella; además .. – seguía diciendo la chica, hasta reaccionar – no, olvídenlo, nada más, solo tuve problemas, ella desde que entro quiso mostrar que era mejor que yo en todo y lo logró, - decía algo triste la castaña – pero, aquí no lograra hacerme caer - terminaba mostrando sus blancas perlas.

-Así se habla Hikari, - decía la chica mayor, al ver en sus ojos esa determinación;

-Por favor Sora, dime Kari

-será un placer

-oye y ¿YO? – preguntaba desde atrás la Tachikawa

-Claro que tu también Mimi.

Así transcurría ese receso tranquilamente, mientras tanto desde otra mesa, observaban atentamente como la castaña se encontraban con las chicas anheladas por los muchachos de cuarto.

-Oye Matt, mira Kari está en esa mesa con las Divas –decía Tai

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo le hizo? ¿Desde cuándo son amigas? Y ¿Por qué no nos lo contó? – Respondía con interrogantes Matt - ¿tu sabes algo Tk? - terminaba mirando a Tk quien se encontraba charlando amenamente con Zoe.

-No sé nada, es más me es también impresionante eso – respondía

-Pues... Es buena idea que se hable con mas chicas, -decía la rubia "infiltrada" – digo, si son ellas dos puede que los ayuden, ya que se hace obvio que ustedes están interesados en esas chicas – terminaba explicando la recién llegada al grupo.

- puede que tengas razón, y a todas estas ¿Quién eres tú? Aun no nos han presentado. – decía tai

-¡Ah! Es cierto, chicos les presento a todos a Zoe Orimoto - dijo Takeru, provocando la cara de sorpresa de Taichi y Yamatto, ¿Cómo podía tan tranquilamente presentarla?, ya se explicaban el por qué Hikari no estaba con ellos en ese momento.

-Es un placer - dijo la mencionada – y espero no les moleste que me siente con ustedes, - terminaba la chica; solo para que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases.

…

-Mimi, Sora, ¿Sera que puedo volver a sentarme con ustedes mañana? – preguntaba con pena la castaña menor. Las otras dos la miraban sorprendidas y sonriendo juntas le contestaron

-Por supuesto Kari.

-Para nosotras es infinitamente agradable estar así con otra chica. – Decía Sora.

-Es cierto, desde siempre hemos sido solo nosotras dos – decía tomando de la mano a su amiga Takenouchi.- y será un placer que tú te nos unas –terminaba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, respondía la chica rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Oye Mimi, espero que no estés haciendo esto para acercarte al Yagami, - decía en tono de sospecha.

-Claro que no Sora, Como crees, el hermano es lindo, pero la chica es agradable.

-en eso tienes razón.

_-ha empezado su movimiento, - _decía la misteriosa voz al teléfono.

_-__**Me alegra escuchar eso, necesito que se apresure, la luz y la esperanza deben romper vínculos. –**_hablaba la misteriosa voz al lado del teléfono.

-_deme, un poco más de tiempo, ya verá como lograremos separarlos, mi amo –_ terminaba

_-__**no me falles –**_ terminaba, colgando la llamada.

-_apresúrate, que el amo no, nos esperara toda la vida, -_terminaba observando a la institución.

-mmm - dijo Takeru observando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa Tk? - pregunta su amiga castaña viéndolo desde la silla de adelante

- umm, nada en especial, siento que nos observan –decía seriamente el takaishi.

-estas paranoico amigo, relájate -le decía en tono conciliador la Yagami.

-puede ser… –respondía mirando aun con recelo hacia los lados – y por cierto ¿Por qué estuviste sentada con las "chicas", de nuestros hermanos? - dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "chicas".

-Ahh, eso no fue nada en especial, solo me las encontré en el baño luego de salir del salón y me senté a charlar con ellas

-mmm... Veo, no será – musitaba el rubio – ¿qué era porque Zoe estaba sentada con nosotros? –terminaba la pregunta. Notando como la Castaña suspiraba algo incomoda por la pregunta.

-Tk, no tengo intenciones de llevarme bien con ella, si ustedes quieren tenerla cerca, está bien ustedes verán, pero no quiero estar cerca de ella, bastante me aguanto viéndola en ese salón. – contestaba, afirmando lo que el rubio preguntaba

-Ok. No digo más sobre Zoe –dijo - igual me debes la comida de hoy, recuerda que siempre comemos juntos así que me hiciste falta –terminaba el takaishi

-jaja, claro Tk, que te parece si después de clase vamos a comer helado – decía notando como cierto chico moreno se sentaba en el asiento del lado. Tk por su parte al ver como la castaña lo miraba, presentía exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer, negando pasa sus adentros que no lo hiciera. - y - proseguía mirando al moreno, lo iba a hacer pensaba el rubio - ¿Qué tal si tu vienes también Davis? - decía esbozando su gran sonrisa causando el sonrojo del chico.

-¿De qué hablas Kari? -pregunto tímido el muchacho ante la proposición de la chica.

-Solo que le estoy diciendo a Tk que vayamos a comer helados y sería muy bueno que tú fueras con nosotros... O ¿No quieres? -pregunto, colocando una carita tan tierna que fácilmente hacia doblegar a cualquiera.

-Claro. Me gustaría mucho. Si es contigo mejor – decía el Motomiya mirando fijamente a los ojos chocolate de la castaña.

-Ok. Así quedamos y silencio que ya llego el profesor – terminaba Hikari, notándosele en los ojos un brillo único. Mientras que el rubio detrás de ella, sentía que la sangre de hervía.

El día escolar terminó, no sin que antes las chicas y Kari, suspiraran durante su última hora constantemente; ya que tenían al profesor de literatura al frente.

Los tres chicos quienes habían "arreglado" (por no decir que Hikari) la salida; se despedían de sus hermanos y salían hacia un centro comercial; el conocido Decks Tokyo Beach[1], uno de los centros comerciales más grandes, con amplios almacenes, así como diferentes salas de cine, salas de juegos mecánicos, restaurantes de todo tipo de comidas e incluso comidas extranjeras, hasta tenía en su parte trasera una amplia cancha que durante el día servía de entreno para los equipo profesionales de hockey, mientras que en la noche se convertía en una hermosa y muy bien iluminada pista de patinaje sobre hielo; cada una de las características del centro comercial era llamativas y mas para cierta castaña que quería pasar una tarde agradable con los dos chicos. Tal vez saldrían como amigos y eso sería exactamente lo que ella quería.

-Tk, Davis; este centro comercial me encanta – musitaba contenta la chica ya dentro de las instalaciones.

-es cierto es muy lindo y enorme, - decía el moreno igual de entusiasmado que la chica

- sí, vamos a comer rápido que tengo algo que hacer – decía un poco disgustado el Takaishi.

-Oye tk no seas así, que si viniste fue a divertirte - decía la castaña con un puchero en su rostro, mientras tomaba a ambos chicos de las manos, notándose en estos un intenso tono rojo en sus mejillas. Esa tarde estarían los tres y la pasarían genial, o eso era lo que decía para sí la castaña que guiaba el recorrido.

Toda esa tarde había sido un jubilo para la chica, pero no para cierto rubio que aunque se hubiese divertido, pensaba la incomodo que era estar con ese otro chico ahí.

-Ah sido muy divertido, hace mucho no pasaba un día tan divertido. – decía el moreno.

-¡Cuando quieras Davis!, - respondía la castaña. – oigan miren ese lindo bolso, - decía señalando a un almacén que se encontraba frente a la silla en donde estaban. – espérenme aquí yo voy a averiguar cuando cuesta – terminaba, corriendo hacia el luegar; dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-Oye Takeru ¿tan mal te caigo? – Preguntaba cabizbajo el moreno – ni siquiera parece que te diviertas

-No es eso, es que – trataba de explicar, pero pensando bien que podría decir: "_Davis me da rabia que te juntes con Hikari, es mi amiga no tuya_", eso no tenía nada de lógica - no tengo animo el día de hoy – decía volteando a ver a su acompañante quien se encontraba fijamente observando el almacén donde minutos antes Hikari había entrado, es que la chica se encontraba mirando el aparador con todos esos lindos y llamativos bolsos; él parecía hipnotizado por la chica, solo la veía y sonreía como ¿enamorado? … esa palabra pasó por la cabeza del rubio… - ¿te gusta Hikari? - pregunto rápidamente el takaishi

-Si, es hermosa y desde que la vi, me siento atraído hacia ella, no sé que sea pero me encantan esos ojos tan puros que tiene –terminaba sin notar como el rubio mostraba cara de disgusto

-Chicos, Vámonos ya – decía la chica ya saliendo del almacén con dos bolsas, parecía que había comprado algún bolso de la tienda. – Mi hermano debe estar furioso porque no llego –terminaba con algo de gracia.

-si, Yamatto debe estar igual - decía el rubio, reflexionando mentalmente. Ya que realmente él no era nadie para impedirle a ese chico que se enamorara de Kari, pero eso le molestaba enormemente.

-Claro – se apresuro a decir el moreno mientras cogía las bolsas de las manos de la chica y esta solo sonrió apenada ya que significaba que él las llevaría por ella. El rubio viendo esta escena no pudo más que sentir furia, pero no hizo más.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a sus respectivas casas, primero dejando al Motomiya que era el que vivía más cerca del centro comercial, luego Kari y tk siguieron quedándose primero Kari y por último Tk llegando a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasó? – pregunto Matt a su hermano, al verlo entrar con esa cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada, que importe - contestaba molesto

-Uy pero que genio – decía en broma sentándose frente a su hermano –oye, el viejo no viene hoy tampoco, así que te toca cocinar – terminaba el rubio mayor.

-ok, -decía mientras se levantaba.

…..

-Kari, casi no vuelves, - decía preocupado Tai

-No te preocupes hermano, igual andaba con Tk, ya sabes que él me cuida

-sí, lo sé, pero no conozco al otro chico con el que iban

-él está en tu equipo –decía la castaña – que poco observador eres

-ah! Entonces lo puedo conocer en el equipo

-Claro hermano. – decía la castaña dirigiéndose a su habitación con las bolsas de sus compras.

….

-Hoy si que llegaste temprano, quien te ve te compra – decía el yagami en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Yamatto

-No seas tonto Yagami, hoy tenemos clase de informática y quiero conocer a la nueva maestra, dicen que esta buena - comentaba el Ishida.

-uy, si es así, apresúrate - contestaba el Yagami

-Sí que eres hermano, ¿Quién era el que hablaba de relaciones con los profesores? - decía la castaña con un puchero gracioso en su rostro

-y ¿Quién habla de tener algún tipo de relación con la maestra? – contestaba a su favor Taichi, chocando las manos con su amigo rubio.

-oigan de nuevo hay mucha gente afuera de la escuela, - decía Tk señalando hacia la entrada principal.

-¿Otra nueva? – preguntaba Kari.

-No creo, miren que el director esta serrando las puertas y todos se están devolviendo – decía Matt

-_mi señor, parece que haruhiko se está intentando comunicar con los chicos, -_decía la voz femenina

_**-¡Tenemos que hallar su escondite rápidamente!, si no todos mis planes se vendrán abajo –**_contestaba la voz siniestra.

-_sí señor, yo lo sé, la llamare para advertirle que se apresure a separar a esos dos –_decía de nuevo la mujer

_**-mas te vale que lo hagan de una vez por todas, ya no tengo tanta paciencia para su incompetencia –**_ terminaba cortando conversación. Mientras la dueña de la voz extraña llamaba por su celular de nuevo.

_-Oye, que haces ahí parada, encárgate rápidamente de la esperanza y la luz o el amo nos destruirá y además tienes que estar alerta, eso que paso fue culpa de haruhiko –_decía la mujer a la otra persona por la línea.

-claro deja que yo me encargo. – terminaba la chica desde el otro lado, colgando la llamada; con un semblante serio, sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

-Zoe, Hola – decía el recién llegado takaishi, mientras la chica casi dejaba caer su móvil.

-aaaaah! ¡Tk!, me asustaste – gritaba la chica – casi tiro el móvil, - decía lanzándose hacia el rubio para abrazarlo – Holaaaa! - terminaba.

-Oye Zoe sabes ¿qué paso? – pregunto el takaishi.

-No sé nada, pero parece que no tenemos clase ni hoy ni mañana, - respondía la chica mirando a los 4 chicos presentes, mientras abrazaba más fuerte al rubio.

-hubo un daño en la sala de informática y parece que toda la planta alta quedo sin electricidad. – decía una chica apareciendo por detrás de la Rubia.

-¿Eso es cierto? – preguntaba esta vez hikari a las recién llegadas.

-Si kari, lo que dice Mimi es cierto – respondía Sora desde atrás.

-a pero eso no tiene nada de raro, fijo el incompetente que instaló las cosas dejo algo malo en las instalaciones. – respondía Zoe con cara seria a la Chica Tachikawa

-lo que sea, que haya pasado, necesitará arreglo este fin de semana completo – miraba seria Sora a Zoe, por contestar en ese tono a su amiga Mimi.

- si lo mejor es que nos devolvamos todos - finalizaba Zoe, arrastrando del brazo al chico rubio.

Mientras los otros ahí presentes miraban la escena.

-Oye Kari -decía Matt mientras que Hikari veía con odio hacia la dirección donde Orimoto se había marchado con su amigo. –Calma – terminaba

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – respondía calmando su semblante.

-Kari, ven de compras con nosotras - preguntaba Mimi a su amiga más chica

-¿Nosotros podemos ir? – preguntaba el mayor de los Yagami en tono seductor.

-No

-Si

Contestaban inmediatamente Sora y Mimi (respectivamente).

-ay Sora no seas aburrida, si quieren pueden ir con nosotras, pero tendrán que llevar todas las bolsas de nuestras compras.

-Claro - contestaban los chicos al unísono, mientras que Hikari reía al ver el rostro de molestia de Sora.

-Tranquila Sora, perro que ladra no muerde – decía la castaña más chica.

- solo arranca el pedazo – finalizaba Sora.

…**.Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Decks Tokyo Beach[1]<strong>: es real y les dejo información acerca del super-mega-hiper enorme complejo turístico.

.

y con respecto al capítulo:

¿Qué les pareció?

Este cap tiene otras cositas… ya sabemos cuál es la misión de Zoe

¿Por qué están buscando tan insistentemente al papá de Sora?

¿Qué pasará con la nueva amistad de Davis, kari y Tk?

¿Qué pasará en la "cita" de los chicos?

Próximo cap, se definen parejas (Taiora y Mimato)

Además conocerán la verdadera identidad de la mujer con la que hablaba Zoe.

Y otra "manifestación" de Haruhiko.

(Por cierto si algunos no lo saben, ese es el nombre real del papá de Sora ^^)

Gracias por sus comentarios y ojala sigan leyendo la historia y me dejen sus opiniones, los capítulos me salen larguitos algunos, pero la historia la iré desenredando poco a poco, y seguiré actualizando rápidamente.


	6. una cita equivocada, nuevos sentimientos

**nuevo cap ! ojala les guste! .. estoy antojada de helado ! xD **

**digimon no me pertenece ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Una Cita equivocada, nuevos sentimientos, ¿Quién eres tú?<strong>

**-**Zoe, ¿por qué me trajiste a este lugar? - el rubio quien se había dejado arrastrar por la rubia, era quien preguntaba.

-Quería por fin tenerte para mí solamente – decía la chica en son de coquetería acercándose bastante al rubio, casi rozando sus labios

- Que buena idea – respondía el takaishi de la misma manera – así, podremos hablar tranquilamente sin que Kari nos interrumpa – terminaba alzando una ceja.

-Claro Tk, que tal si - empezaba a proponer la chica mientras que Tk se alejaba un poco de ella.

-Aun estamos muy cerca del colegio - decía mirando aun a los chicos salir de las grandes puertas del colegio atrás de ellos dos – alejémonos más – terminaba tomando a la chica de las manos y alejándose del lugar, dentro de si pensaba lo seguramente enfadada que se encontraba su amiga, pero era el momento perfecto para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Zoe, quería salir de la duda que tenía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

…..

-¡No! Definitivamente ¡No! – negaba Sora, quien desde hacia media hora se encontraba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su castaña y menor amiga. - Mimi, el Venus Fort, queda lejísimos; además todo es costosísimo

-Pues Vamos en Taxi, y tu sabes que el dinero es lo de menos – se defendía la chica y a su vez miraba a sus acompañantes - ¿Verdad que si chicos? ¿No hay problema con que vayamos al venus Fort?

-Claro que no hay problema - decía embobado el Yagami

-Como que ¡NO!, es lejísimos de este lugar y… - no po-día-ser- su amiga estaba usando de nuevo el viejo truco de la cara de perro a medio morir, esta vez no serviría - ¡Mimi! No me mires así – le decía consiguiendo solo mas lastima en la mirada de la tachikawa - ¡Argggg! Está bien

-Siii! – grito eufórica, pero no le duro mucho ya que un fuerte ruido saco a la muchacha de su emoción.

El ruido provenía de la esquina continua donde parecía que alguien golpeaba a un chico, que si acaso podía volverse a levantar

-¡Davis! – el grito de kari significaba que ella lo conocía. Rápidamente se acerco a la escena seguida muy de cerca por su hermano y Yamatto quienes intervinieron deteniendo al agresor; que bien se notaba ser un joven de una edad más avanzada, tal vez universitario, era moreno con cabello castaño y ojos color verde,

-¡Te salvaste Motomiya! ¡Más te vale y dejes en paz a jun! Si no quieres que a la próxima te mate, estoy seguro pedazo de mierda que no tendrás a estos dos - mirando los fuertes agarres de los chicos – secundándote - finalizo para soltarse de los muchachos.

-¡Davis! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba preocupada la castaña menor en el suelo tomando de las manos al chico. Quien a su vez a pesar de los múltiples golpes recibidos y del obviamente dolor que sentía, se maravillaba teniéndola tan cerca, y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, seguramente el color ya se había acumulado en ellas; se soltó del agarre de su acompañante y acto seguido intento incorporarse, al hacerlo estiro la mano ofreciéndosela a Hikari aun en el suelo.

-Claro, Kari. No te preocupes – terminaba fingiendo una sonrisa. No quería tener que explicar quién era ese tipo.

-Me alegro, aunque te debe doler – musitaba la castaña con tono de preocupación.

-Bueno ya dejemos el romance y vámonos Kari – no podía ser otro que Taichi el que estaba interrumpiendo. Davis se giro para encontrarse a los dos jóvenes y detrás de ellos otras bellas señoritas, haciendo una reverencia acorde a sus palabras dijo.

-Siento mucho lo que presenciaron, pero muchísimas gracias –termino alzando de nuevo su dorso.

-No te preocupes, pero espero que te cuides, no sea que cumpla lo que dijo ese tipo – ahora hablaba la castaña mas grande, con una voz maternal.

-No se preocupe, Superiora evitare estar solo

-¡Oye! Tengo una idea, - se expresaba alegre la yagami. – Ven con nosotros de compras – termino esbozando una sonrisa – se que salimos ayer pero q –

-Claro me encantaría - respondiendo inmediatamente, con un sonrojo evidente hasta en la punta de sus orejas – claro si no les molesta – esto último dirigido al grupo de chicos mayor.

-Claro que no, Ven con nosotros, así no estaremos incompletos – termino con una risita Mimi, mientras los dos jóvenes mayores se miraban de reojo satisfechos con ese comentario; como si con este hubiese confirmado que estarían juntos y emparejados; aunque a Taichi no le agradaba de mucho la idea de ese muchacho en las faldas de su hermanita, no podía evitar pensar en cuantas maneras diferentes de conquista podía usar con la Señorita sonrisa perfecta mimi Tachikawa; a su vez el recién encontrado moreno se perdía en la mirada achocolatada de la muchacha que tenia al frente, y esa vez no estaría presente el Takaishi; era perfecto. Mientras Hikari inocentemente pensaba en que su nueva amistad podría dar un paso más cercano, para que Davis se abriera a ella y le contara sus problemas, ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle.

Tomaban su taxi, y se dirigían al lugar, se daban cuenta lo realmente lejano de este, pero Mimi, quería insistentemente ir; este lugar mejor conocido como el Gran centro comercial Venus Fort, era basado totalmente en el diseño de la ciudad de Venecia; todos los almacenes, puestos de comida, joyerías, zapaterías, cada mínimo detalle era inspirado en dicha ciudad; Mimi ya conocía el lugar del cual sacaba su diseño, pero tenía que ver ese gran centro, es que ni bien llegada su padre le había comentado de este lugar y como fuera tenía decidido ir a conocerlo junto a su amiga, y tal vez alguien más; pero quien mejor que esos chicos y su recién conocida amiga; ese día iba a ser perfecto.

-Aquí estamos – eufórica dijo Mimi al verse delante de tan maravillosa edificación.

-pero como dije, era lejísimos y nos demoramos bastante – le recalcaba Sora.

-Es cierto pero nos divertiremos – dijo tomándola de la mano y buscando la de Hikari, para entrar seguidas por el grupo de muchachos.

-Es muy Grande – gritaba la chica ya dentro del lugar; - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Miramos ropa un rato chicas? – una mirada cómplice obtuvo por parte de las otras dos, eso significaba desastre para los chicos.

Por un rato solo se habían sentado a verlas probarse vestido tras vestido, aunque cabía destacar, que les quedaban perfectos; la única que no se unía a la pasarela era la siempre amargada "seria takenouchi" o como le decía el Castaño mayor; quien al verla sentada junto a ellos, pensaba en lo poco femenina que era haciendo esas cosas, cuando su amiga y su hermanita disfrutaban midiéndose cada prenda y recibiendo halagos; es que era cierto la Castaña Tachikawa parecía un ángel con cada prenda que se colocaba, cada una le quedaba mejor que la anterior, y sabiendo que entro perfecta al lugar; solo Dios sabría como saldría con tantas prendas tan maravillosas; y que podía decir de su hermanita menor; ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Y estas curvas de donde le habían salido?, si la tachikawa era bella por ya tener un cuerpo más maduro y con curvas más pronunciadas, su hermanita era un diosa a su lado, ya que a su corta edad su cuerpo se notaba perfectamente proporcionado y además de que esas prendas resultaban realmente adecuadas al nuevo cuerpo de la chica. Estupefacto se encontraba el Yagami viendo a las muchachas mientras les modelaban los conjuntos; y esto mismo pasaba con Davis quien no podía dejar de ruborizarse ante cada movimiento emitido desde lo que llamaron "pasarela", por Hikari. Cada vez se enamoraba más de esa hermosa Castaña.

-Oye, hermosa y ¿Tú por qué no te les unes? -pregunto por lo bajo a la takenouchi

-porque no quiero que estúpidos me miren así – termino señalando a los chicos ya con las babas a punto de caer desde sus bocas.

-Pero solo me tendrías a mí así – contestaba matt

-Exactamente, eso es lo que no quiero - le dijo mientras seguía mirando los últimos vestidos que mostraban las chicas.

-Ese te queda espectacular, Kari. Ese conjunto hace resaltar tu tono de piel. – le decía Mimi a la chica, provocando en esta un leve sonrojo.

-Mimi, no digas eso quien te oiga dirá que es cierto. – le pedía a la Tachikawa, mientras bajaba su rostro y volteaba a verse en un espejo cuerpo completo - Woo, es genial esta blusa – terminaba sorprendiéndose; llevaba puesto un conjunto conformado por un jean ajustado color azul fuerte; con leves cortes en las piernas, además de una bonita cadena que hacia lo de cinturón; su blusa era color roja, perfecta para su piel tan blanca; era de cuello bandeja con una leve inclinación al lado derecho de sus hombros y llegaba justo a la línea de su ombligo; haciéndola ver realmente perfecta.

-Con ese conjunto le va mejor estos Zapatos – decía la vendedora comedidamente.

-Gracias – los recibía la muchacha, y se los colocaba era unas pequeñas botas rojas con detalles en plateado; con un tacón un poco más alto de los que ella usaba, pero daba el toque perfecto.

-si no te llevas eso, estarás cometiendo un crimen – le decía su amiga Tachikawa mirándola a los ojos.

-Como se te ocurre mimi – le protestaba –además no traje nada de dinero; yo no pensaba venir de compras – se defendía la chica.

-Eso no es problema – le contestaba la Tachikawa – señorita nos llevamos lo que la niña tiene puesto. –Le decía a la vendedora pasándole una tarjeta de crédito - es un pequeño regalo. – le guiñaba el ojo a la mas chica.

-Mimi no deberías molestart …

-No es molestia, además se te ve genial, cuando haya una salida a bailar te iras así, y veras que tendrás a más de un chico a tus pies – le decía la oji miel en tono de picardía; mientras Taichi, Yamatto, Davis y sora escuchaban.

-no le metas esas ideas a la chica – le protestaba Sora parándose de su lugar – los hombres son unos completos insensibles además de estúpidos, no te ilusiones con ninguno – le termino de decir a la más pequeña.

-tranquila Sora, no hay nadie que me interese, estoy más enfocada en mis estudios que cualquier otra cosa – terminaba

-Perfecto, así me gusta que hablen las chicas – aprobaba totalmente su comentario Takenouchi.

-Ay! Las dos son aburridísimas, yo no le veo nada de malo a salir de vez en vez con chicos – hacia pucheros la otra chica; mientras recibía nuevamente su tarjeta. – Toma kari, aquí está el tiquete, ve y cambiarte y salimos a ver que mas hacemos.

Dicho y hecho la chica inmediatamente se cambio colocándose su uniforme; agradeció 30 veces más a la chica por la ropa, realmente le había agradado ese detalle, pero le daba mucha vergüenza que hiciera eso; La tachikawa le explicó muchas veces que era solo un detalle.

Seguían conversando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pasillo,

-¿Games and Sounds? - musito confundida Hikari, mientras observaba como en ese pequeño pasillo de lado a lado habían locales de música e instrumentos y juegos; respectivamente.

-Música – dijeron al unísono Matt y mimi

-Video Juegos - al tiempo que los anteriores; estas palabras las pronunciaron Tai y Sora.

-¡AH! – musitaron los chicos menores al notar esta particularidad de gustos.

-Sora, vamos a ver las últimas guitarras; quiero saber si hay una nueva funda para la mía, - decía animada la Tachikawa a su amiga.

-Noooo! Yo quiero jugar ahí – señalaba dentro del almacén de juegos electrónicos la castaña mayor.

-Como crees que una señorita como yo entraría a un lugar así.

-Pues ve a tu almacén yo quiero jugar un rato – contestaba sora mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Matt, Yo también quiero ir a jugar, escuche que hay un nuevo futbolito virtual – musitaba contento el Yagami.

-Awwww! ¿Enserio? – le preguntaba Sora a Taichi.

-Sí, mira que tu puedes hacer todo tipo de jugadas, además está manejando el mismo sistema del kinect ósea que examina todo tu cuerpo, quiero probarlo yaaa! – terminaba emocionado.

-con ese sistema, debe ser todo un reto, quiero verlo – terminaba Sora corriendo hacia el almacén; tomando de la chaqueta del uniforme al chico Yagami; dejando a los demás ahí parados presenciando el espectáculo.

-parece que tienen gustos en común esos dos – decía divertido Davis a su compañera Hikari.

-es cierto, ¿Quién lo pensaría?

-Arggg! No importa yo quiero ir a la música y - dijo mirando a donde el rubio se encontraba – tu me acompañaras; no quiero quedarme sola - termino retirándose al igual que la otra chica arrastrando al muchacho, quien parecía aburrido por la ida de la otra chica con su mejor amigo.

Los dos aun presentes se observaron; Hikari ofreció una sincera sonrisa a su acompañante, haciendo que este bajara la mirada avergonzado; la chica tenía que pensar en algo que hiciera que el confiara en ella… pero ¿Qué?

-Kari – la voz temblorosa del chico la saco de sus pensamientos – te parece si ¿damos una vuelta en lo que esos cuatro se divierten? – terminaba esbozando una gran sonrisa, era momento de mostrarle lo buen acompañante que podía ser.

-Claro – respondió tomándole en gancho la mano, había olvidado completamente que este acto solo lo realizaba con Takeru, así que fue involuntario; tantos años con el Takaishi, que aun si él no estaba con ella, sentía que todos los hombres a su lado siempre serian takeru; no porque se le pareciesen, solo que no se imaginaba su vida sin ese loco mejor amigo.

-¿qué tal si nos sentamos un rato? - trato de conversarle el Motomiya. – te invito algo ¿Qué quieres?

-Un helado está bien – dijo señalando el gran puesto de helado.

Se acercaron al lugar y sentados en los sitios, pidieron su orden.

-Con que Vainilla Hot[1] – dijo Davis en tono soñador. - ¿es tu favorito? -pregunto

-sí, siempre me ha encantado, es delicioso – terminaba la muchacha recibiendo el pedido que ya llegaba;

-si es un sabor delicioso, pero me gusta más el chocolate de tus ojos – le coqueteo, acto que paso desapercibido por la castaña; quien solo atino a decir.

-Que gracioso, esas cosas también las dice Tk, como que soy tan dulce que agradece no ser diabético, o que mi corazón es ta – no pudo continuar por que el chico la interrumpió

-pero yo lo digo enserio; - le afirmo seriamente mirándola a los ojos, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara tremendamente – y no es lo único que me gusta de ti – terminaba el chico.

-Gra-gra-cias - respondía realmente avergonzada Hikari.

…

-No es justo, eres como un experto – decía con un gran puchero en su rostro Sora a su acompañante

-No es eso, soy hombre y se me dan mejor estas cosas – le explicaba el chico, mientras bajaba de la tabla de snowboarding que se encontraba enfrente de ese aparato; era un juego de carreras de parejas; y ya era el cuarto que le ganaba a la castaña - si quieres te enseño; te lo pondré en fácil – dijo cambiando el nivel pasándose a compartir la tabla con la chica; ubicándose detrás de ella y tomándola de la cintura –mira bien el terreno – le decía a la chica empezando a jugar.

-sí, lo llevo viendo desde hace rato, - le protestaba sin siquiera inmutarse un momento por el agarre del chico - es que es complicado seguirlo, cuando parece que voy a girar se adelanta y se cae,

-es que estos juegos tienen una pequeña demora, tienes que ver el terreno y entre dos y cinco segundos antes, debes hacer el movimiento para que al llegar – le mostraba – y no te caerás ¿ves?

-Oh! Que genial; ahora sí que no perderé ante ti, - le decía retadora, girando un poco en sí, para quedar con su cara muy al pie de la suya.

-ey! – Decía un pequeño chico de cabello rojizo – bájense de ahí, no es lugar para coquetear con la novia – le decía al castaño, quien aun se encontraba mirando a la chica y con sus manos en la cintura de la misma. – Quiero jugar eso. – terminaba el muchacho, de no más de ocho años de edad.

Por su parte los adolescentes al percatarse de las palabras del niño y más de la situación en la que se encontraban, se alejaron estrepitosamente; pero no sin antes sentir como sus caras se llenaban de un fuerte tono rojizo.

-Es cierto juguemos otra cosa – le decía Taichi a la muchacha ofreciéndole la mano para bajar de la tabla

-Claro; - respondía la otra correspondiéndole el acto, y dirigiéndose con él, de la mano, hacia otro juego.

-¿Qué tal si ahora probamos este? – le preguntaba animoso el castaño, mirando como la chica abría sus ojos en una clara sorpresa y podría ser ilusión.

-Es un viejo futbolito -Decía con añoro la chica de ojos rojos

-Sí, estos juegos me encantan – le decía Taichi poniéndose desde un lado.

-A mi igual, solía jugar al deporte en primaria, pero al entrar en la secundaria lo cambie por el tenis, aunque si debo decirlo, aun amo el soccer – terminaba la chica mirando fijamente el balón que se movía entre los pequeños jugadores.

-Yo a un lo juego - le seguía la conversación el muchacho, igual de concentrado que la chica; - tal vez sea capitán este año. – se jactaba mientras la chica lograba meter el primer gol.

-¡GOL! – Exclamaba la muchacha aun con sus ojos en la pelota – si eres tan bueno como con el futbolito, no creo ir a ningún partido

-Ja!, eso fue de suerte señorita Takenouchi, soy uno de los mejores, además – decía mientras tomaba la pelotita entre sus manos y se acercaba con la mirada fija en la chica. – Me encantaría ver sus dotes en el deporte, tal vez me pueda enseñar mucho – mesclaba entre sus palabras seducción pero reto al mismo tiempo.

-Seria para mí un placer joven Yagami, y si me muestra que es bueno, tal vez piense en ir a ver uno de sus partidos. – le respondía en tono coqueto al muchacho.

Estas acciones eran involuntarias por parte de ambos; para el castaño, una chica que le gustaran las mismas cosas, además jugara al soccer, y supiera de él, así como de consolas de video juegos, la mayoría de sus "chicas", eran unas tontas superficiales, pero al verla bien, "seria" no mejor dicho Sora Takenouchi, era por mucho la chica más interesante y especial que podía a ver visto, esto jamás lo había notado; pero era realmente ¿Perfecta? … tenía más de lo que la mayoría de chicas decían tener: una personalidad única. Parecía que se había fijado en la persona incorrecta.

-¿Qué te parece otra? – dijo espabilando por un momento de todos esos pensamientos.

-No te gustaría mejor ¿hacerlo en una cancha de verdad? – respondía la chica señalando hacia un rincón en especial

-eso sería divertido – respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

….

-este lugar es fabuloso – se jactaba la castaña

-Es cierto, mira todo los instrumentos; creo que podría quedarme aquí todo el día. – le correspondía el rubio, quien al entrar al local olvido completamente a la otra chica, y solo estaba pendiente de todo lo que esa gran tienda ofrecía.

-no me imaginaba que te gustara este local, solo te arrastre por que como dije no me iba a quedar sola – le decía la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-Ya ves, estas son cosas que solo conocen mis amigos yagami y mi hermano menor; eres la primera chica con la que comparto este gusto, - decía recordando a varias de las chicas con las que "pasaba el rato", que fácilmente confundían el sonido de un piano con el de una suave guitarra - parece que por allá hay simuladores de canto –decía el muchacho girándose y observando una gran concentración de personas.

-OH! Yo escuche de eso, el otro día en la televisión, ¿Vamos a ver?

-Claro, - contestaba inmediatamente el muchacho.

- Señora s y señores; este es el nuevo simulador de Karaoke, te lo colocas así, - decía el orador, colocándose sobre sus orejas unos auriculares inalámbricos, - y tomas el micrófono; y dependiendo de la nota que quieras emitir, si aguda - modulaba el pequeño aparato - o Grave – y de nuevo cambiaba el tono de su voz.

-Genial, - decía Matt – así los tonos difíciles de alcanzar, serian más factibles,

-Es cierto, no solo es por cambiar la voz, si no que cuando no alcanzar cierto nivel con tus cuerdas vocales, podría servir ese aparato para lograrlo más fácilmente. – Contestaba por inercia la castaña pérdida en la exhibición – Comprare uno ¡Ya!

-Yo igual - le contestaba el muchacho – ah pero es cierto, se supone que hoy no venía de compras si no a estudiar, vendré el fin de semana y lo comprare.

-Oye, que te parece si mañana probamos el que yo compre y así decides si es una buena o mala inversión – le decía la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡En serio! – exclamaba el chico – estoy seguro que mejoraría mi canto, además de que – paraba al darse cuenta que se encontraba hablando de su secreto con una chica; él siempre había procurado esconder el hecho que cantaba y le gustaba el mundo musical de las chicas, para que estas no se burlaran y lo creyeran ridículo; su música favorita eran las baladas de romance, tal vez se burlarían; como le había pasado en primaria. Pero ahí se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con esa muchacha mientras que ella le correspondía la conversación, ¿puede que no lo halle extraño?

-¿Pasó algo? - preguntaba extrañada Tachikawa ante el repentino silencio del muchacho.

-no, es solo que – pensó un momento si proseguir o no, - esto era secreto - decía agachando levemente el rostro.

-Quieres decir ¿qué nadie además de tus amigos, enserio saben de tu gusto por la música? – decía totalmente sorprendida la chica.

-exactamente.

-Tranquilo, yo amo cantar y tocar los instrumentos; mis padres me apoyan, aunque dicen que no ven mi futuro en esto; - le contaba sincerándose

-Yo pensé muchas veces en formar una banda, pero creo que por los comentarios de los demás no lo hice.

-Eso es tonto, porque siempre tienes que ser como realmente quieres ser, no te deben importar los demás o dime ¿los demás te dan de comer? - decía con el ceño levemente fruncido

-jaja claro que no - contestaba ofreciéndole una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara cayendo en cuenta de su regaño.

-jeje lo siento mucho, me dejo llevar muy fácil, y digo lo que pienso muchas veces sin meditarlo - le explicaba la muchacha.

-no al contrario, gracias tienes razón, creo que es porque yo nunca he dejado ir el pasado, por eso no soy capaz de pensar en mi futuro – decía el muchacho divertido. Realmente no entendía como estaba divirtiéndose tanto con esa muchacha, era agradable hablar con ella, no era como estar hablando con cualquier chica, a quien solo le dices una palabra y se derrite y te aprovechas de la situación y ya la tienes en tus manos; esa chica era realmente única, en un segundo, pasas de decirte sus gustos y luego te esta reprendiendo; con una apariencia de niña dulce o de princesa de cuentos, pero en el fondo un chica sencilla y ¿Normal? – Gracias

-¿de qué? Relájate, con los muchachos jamás hablo de estos temas, así que también te agradezco infinitamente – le decía Mimi – Vamos de una vez, antes de que se acaben – terminaba la muchacha, llevándose al muchacho del brazo, hacia el producto.

…

La castaña, no había logrado articular palabra; extrañamente el comentario de Davis la había hecho sentir muy incómoda, no entendía bien; eso no le solía pasar.

-Kari, disculpa si te incomode – le decía el muchacho

-No tranquilo, es que el chocolate derretido me da mucha sed, así que prefiero no hablar mucho cuando estoy comiéndolo. – mintió la muchacha. – mejor dime una cosa ¿Quién era el muchacho que te estaba golpeando? - pregunto de improviso haciendo que el Motomiya se colocara pensativo un momento. – claro si puedo saber, si no, no t…

-Es el novio de mi hermana Jun – interrumpía el muchacho.

-¿El novio? Entonces – con intriga, continuo - ¿Por qué te golpeaba?

-simple Kari, - empezó a decir esbozando una sonrisa que notoriamente mostraba tristeza – porque yo me preocupo demasiado por mi hermana, y ese tipo no le conviene. – Le explicaba Davis – pero por favor, hoy no hablemos de eso ¿Si? – pidió con los ojos un poco aguados, parecía que le afectaba hablar de la chica; hikari al saber que era lo que pasaba, prefirió asentir.

-Pero quiero que sepas que podrás hablar conmigo siempre que quieras - le decía la muchacha posando su mano sobre la del chico; quien al sentirla se ruborizo nuevamente; esa chica sí que tenia efecto sobre él. – Quiero que seamos amigos – terminaba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – le correspondía el gesto. Justo en ese momento sonaba el celular de la muchacha

-Alo, Tai - contesto rápidamente al reconocer el teléfono que la llamaba

_-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_ –grito histérico desde el otro lado del móvil.

-Cerca, ya terminaron de jugar.

-S_i ya estamos aquí con Matt y Mimi_

-ahh!, pues yo estoy con Davis en _**crepes and waffles, **_está ubicado al final del pasillo en el que ustedes están.

-_Ya vamos para allá; nos cogió la tarde y tenemos que irnos para la casa_. – terminaba cortando la conversación.

-¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntaba el moreno sentado al frente de la muchacha.

-Si eso parece, pero ellos vienen para acá, así que esperemos.

-Ok.

Pronto los 6 muchachos se reunieron; y partieron con 3 bolsas por parte de la Tachikawa; una en la que estaba el regalo de Hikari; y las otras con artículos de ella. Llegaron pronto a la casa de las dos chicas; al bajarse ellas del auto….

-Matt, que no se te olvide mañana. Ya sabes donde es - le decía una mimi sonriente al rubio.

-Claro no te preocupes; aquí estaré - le contestaba, mientras el auto se ponía en marcha para dejar al motomiya.

-Uy con que mañana – decía en tono burlón Taichi a su amigo.

-no es nada de lo que piensas, estuve charlando un poco con ella, y es divertida, solo vendré de visita de amigos y ya.

-no importa si quieres algo más, ya no me interesa – le decía el castaño. Haciendo que su hermana se sorprendiera.

-ok, Tai; pero no creo que me interese, - decía el rubio, para sus adentros pensando en lo peligroso que podría ser. Alguien como ella, fácilmente lo podría enamorar; así que evitaría totalmente acercamientos románticos, lo último que quería era ilusionarse para que le rompan el corazón. – más bien, Tai, ¿Cómo te fue con Sora?

-Excelente, sabias que esa chica juega Soccer, además le encantan las consolas de video juegos; además de saber jugadas de nivel internacional; jugamos y - seguía hablando cuando el rubio lo interrumpe.

-Te estas describiendo en versión mujer

-te equivocas, ella es juiciosa, atenta y muy educada, cosas que yo no tengo – le corregía el muchacho.

-pues en ese caso, sal con ella; ya no me interesa.

-¿En serio? - preguntaba Tai, no era común que Matt no cumpliera un objetivo femenino.

-si tranquilo. – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues así lo hare, la chica es estupenda – termino el castaño. Haciendo sonreír a su hermana quien los escuchaba atentamente.

-Aquí es – dijo el presente pero aparentemente invisible Motomiya. – Gracias por todo - dijo bajándose del vehículo.

-Nos vemos después Davis, ten linda noche – le decía la castaña sonriente.

-igual tu, Adiós superiores – se despedía de los otros dando la espalda y dirigiéndose a su departamento.

-ojala y no haya pasado nada con ese chico, Kari – le advertía su hermano.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero hacerme su amiga; para poderlo ayudar con lo de su hermana.

-Ojala que él no lo vea diferente.

-Ya vas a ver que no es así Tai. - terminaba la muchacha, recordando el leve sonrojo que el chico había producido en ella en la tarde.

El camino Siguió en silencio y pronto despidieron al Rubio en su hogar y los yagami en el de ellos respectivamente; al día siguiente no tendrían clases, otro día libre pensaban todos los chicos.

….

-Ya llegue – gritaba Matt, al ver a su hermano en el sillón del sofá, tirado viendo la televisión.

-Hola Matt bienvenido – le decía el chico, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue enano? – le preguntaba al menor.

-Si te contara, todo lo que descubrí hoy – terminaba de decir

-Pues tienes suerte, estoy de ánimo para historias largas – le decía burlón Matt a su hermano.

- Entonces organízate, te cuento: después de que Salí con Zoe….

…

Un fuerte azote se escucho en esa azotea.

-_Eres una inútil, solo tenias que hacer que dañara su amistad con esa muchacha; ahora el amo nos matará_ – le decía una voz furiosa a una chica rubia.

-Cállate, ladydevimon, no me interesa lo que haga Dragomon con nosotras; después de la Humillación de hoy, quiero matar a ese Takaishi

-_ ya sabes que en este cuerpo no soy ladydevimon, soy una simple humana, no se te olvide. – _le contestaba la mujer que respondía al nombre de ladydevimon

-_**estas de suerte Zoe; ya he encontrado la base de datos donde esta Haruhiko, así que necesito que vuelvan, pronto tendrás tu venganza -**_les decía una voz, asomándose por una especie de agujero negro en el cielo.

-_Gracias amo, por ser tan benevolente_

_-__**no es solo eso, aun me sirven las dos – **_terminaba abriendo el agujero, haciéndolo ver del tamaño de una puerta.

-pronto me vengare… ya verán Tk y Kari - decía la rubia perdiéndose en ese lugar.

….Continuará…..

* * *

><p>Vainilla Hot: déjenme decirles que este es un deliciosisimo helado de 3 bolitas de vainilla; con crema chatilly sobre esta una fina capa de Mani, con un trozo de chocolate en forma triangular; además de que te lo sirven con un pequeño frasco de Chocolate derretido, aun caliente ..(babasss! Ando antojada)<p>

Y Crepes and waffles es el lugar donde lo venden, en mi país hay muchas sucursales :D

Bueno con respecto al cap ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les interesó?

Ahora

Ya saben quiénes son los que buscan a los chicos; lo que no saben es el por qué.

Díganme que les pareció el Taiora, el Mimato y el Daikari ¡! (no me maten xD)

Bueno sin más espero comentarios y opiniones de cualquier tipo

Gracias por leer

**Jaruna-chan!**


	7. la fiesta

**disculpenme enormemente por el retraso T.T, solo que llevo el otro fic excursión y ya está a punto de terminarse, y además mi inspiración para este fic esta casi en 0, igual agradezco que volvieraa ... -Gracias inspiración - *Jaru sonrie :D**

**les dejo un capitulo largito, 16 hojas :D, solo lectura ... espero sea de su agrado, el próximo cap, lo tengo casi todo talvez no suba esta misma semana (si es que me lo permiten en mi casa) **

**sin más pasen a la lectura. **

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento ^^ - aunque la historia es toda mia - Sí, aun tengo demasiados errores, espero me escusen por eso u.u  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La fiesta <strong>

Porque los corazones puros se unen si en ellos hay un sentimiento sincero; pero algo estará siempre claro; el pasado de los hombres pesa sobre los hombros femeninos.

-Hermano, ¿En serio quieres salir con "seria takenouchi"? - Hikari se atrevía a preguntarle a su hermano mientras se encontraban cenando

-me fascinaría, pero estoy casi seguro que me repelerá igual que a Matt – le contesta el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa. – y es Sora – terminaba corrigiéndola.

-pues claro, con tu reputación, igual estoy segura que solo la quieres para divertirte, y no es

-Te equivocas Kari, ella es una chica por la que podría cambiar. – terminaba mirando fijamente a su hermana obteniendo sorpresa por parte de ella.

-oye hermano – se atrevía a decir, tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿por qué no salimos el sábado? Ya que papá y mamá vuelven la otra semana.

-mmm, sería bueno, pero tengo una mejor idea - decía ilusionado el yagami

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

-Pues veras Matt….

**Flashback**

-Aun estamos muy cerca del colegio - decía mirando aun a los chicos salir de las grandes puertas del colegio atrás de ellos dos – alejémonos más – terminaba tomando a la chica de las manos y alejándose del lugar, dentro de si pensaba lo seguramente enfadada que se encontraba su amiga, pero era el momento perfecto para aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Zoe, quería salir de la duda que tenía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Por qué tan lejos? - preguntaba la rubia, sin obtener una respuesta por parte del chico quien la volteaba a mirar y solo le sonreía.

-Aquí está bien – decía el chico ya llegados a una pequeña arboleda, en donde se podía apreciar un observador; solo era una superficie plana sin arbustos; ahí se ubicaron los dos chicos, al lado de un gran árbol. – Sentémonos – le dijo el chico bajando por el tronco del árbol consiguiendo que la rubia hiciera el mismo movimiento, pero recostando su cabeza levemente a sus hombros.

-Se siente bien – le decía la chica cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la brisa mecía levemente su largo y lacio cabello –pero de ¿Qué querías hablar? - la oji-verde se voltea a darle la cara al takaishi quien solo sonríe amistosamente.

-está bien, hablemos, pero prométeme que me dirás la verdad ¿sí? – decía el rubio consiguiendo que la muchacha entrelace sus manos detrás del cuello del muchacho y se acerque buscando sus labios

-Dije que hablaríamos, solo eso – la separaba bruscamente de su cuerpo, se levantaba girando sobre sí mismo y dándole la espalda - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - empezaba a preguntar - ¿Por qué odias tanto a Hikari? – decía tomando totalmente por sorpresa a la muchacha

-¿Por qué dices eso?, yo no odio a Yagami, por el contrario tú has visto como he intentado llevarme bien con ella y se niega – respondía con simpleza solo para que el chico la voltease a ver incrédulo

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro Tk, como crees que yo podría odiar a alguien - le respondía con una falsa sonrisa de paz e inocencia en su rostro.

-Zoe – decía mientras movía negativamente su cabeza – pensé que dirías la verdad, pero veo que no es así

-No es ci… - refutaba empezando a levantarse cuando el takaishi cambiaba su semblante abruptamente.

-Entonces ¿por qué yo vi cuando le pagaste a Homura para que la encerrara en el baño, y luego fuiste donde Henry para decirle donde encontrarla?, acaso ¿esa no eras tú? – empezaba el chico con sus preguntas

-Tk, yo…

-acaso tu no fuiste la que le dijo: "le haré sufrir y así no brillará", realmente no entendí eso, ¿a qué te referías?, o ¿seguirás negándome que odias a Kari?, - continuaba – Zoe, por tu culpa casi daño mi amistad con Kari, no solo eso, te puse a ti primero antes que a ella, sabiendo que a ella la conocía desde siempre y tú eras una extraña - indagaba mientras la muchacha no emitía sonido alguno.

-¿Tanto te interesa esa? – con asco decía la rubia, luego de poder armar una frase

-Ella, es muy importante para mí, y no es "esa", es Kari. – termino mirándola fijamente.

-Realmente no lo entiendo – se cuestionaba la muchacha, mientras reía de medio lado, - como puedes quererla tanto, si no es nada a mi lado – se acercaba al rubio quien agachaba la miraba con ira – tk, olvídate de Kari de una buena vez, y ven conmigo, se mi "mejor amigo" – decía haciendo énfasis en las palabras "mejor amigo", - podemos divertirnos muchísimo más – terminaba de decir, solo para recordar las palabras dichas por su hermano el primer día de clase "las chicas de secundaria son **más **divertidas", con que con divertidas se refería a fáciles; este pensamiento hizo que el muchacho sonriera de medio lado, haciendo que la rubia se acercara mas a él. Sintiendo como esas manos delgadas tomaban su rostro

-Tienes razón - aun sin alzar la vista a la muchacha, - juntas son muy diferentes

-Lo ves, tk, querido, quédate conmigo y veras - alzando el rostro del chico para quedar al frente de este.

-no zoe, me refiero a que ella es mucho a tu lado, -decía mientras la miraba fijamente y obtenía como respuesta una cara de desagrado de la muchacha.

-¡no seas imbécil! – Empezaba a alzar la voz la rubia –a ver tk mírame – se paraba girando sobre sí misma – soy linda, tengo un cuerpo de infarto, soy la mejor atleta, buena estudiante, tengo ..

-Kari, - decía interrumpiendo la extensa lista de la oji-verde mientras miraba al cielo – es carismática, dulce, sincera, confiable, y es - volteando de nuevo a mirarla,- hermosa – finalizaba para dar media vuelta

-¡Detente! – le gritaba la chica, - ¿Entonces por qué me hablabas, si tanto daño le hice a tu "amiga"? – pregunta con rabia, y los ojos rojos de la ira contenida, mientras el chico emprendía camino

-porque simple – respondía un poco lejos de ella –pensé que tenias algo que valiera la pena, y que la razón por la que no querías a Kari era algo más profundo veo que me equivoque – finalizaba con una sonrisa y un adiós.

-¡TU Y ELLA NO ESTARAN JUNTOS! ¡YA VERAS ESPERANZA! - gritaba con toda sus fuerzas, mientras veía como el chico se perdía de su vista.

**Fin flashback **

¿Ahh? – Cuestionaba el rubio mayor, - ¿esa chica qué pensaba? ¿Está loca?

-eso mismo pensé yo, hermano. Aunque no entendí lo de "no debe brillar" y que cuando de me fui me llamo esperanza – decía mientras empezaban a comer, el relato del menor había dado tiempo hasta realizar la cena esa noche. – Me llamó como mujer – termino horrorizado, falsamente

-jajaja, seria buen nombre – con simpleza dijo el mayor, para escuchar como el teléfono de la casa empezaba a sonar. – Yo contesto – mientras se levantaba de su sitio

-Hola

-_¿Por qué mierda no contestas el celular? -_con rabia y frustración preguntaba el moreno

-¿Tai?, pero si hace poquito nos vimos - decía omitiendo la pregunta del castaño

-_ok, es cierto, pero voy al punto porque saldré a comer con Kari, llama a todos tus conocidos, el sábado fiesta en mi casa – _terminaba rápidamente

-¿Este sábado? Y ¿Qué bicho te pico? - indagaba el rubio

-_simple, papá y mamá vuelven el martes, aun somos menores y mi hermanita quiere bailar, le doy contentillo, yo también me divierto además – _decía mientras cambiaba un poco su tono de voz – _tu mañana vas donde la princesa, y puedes convencerla de que traiga a su amiga – _terminaba y escuchaba como al otro lado de la línea suspiraban sonoramente

-pensara que yo la invito a ella, y sabes que no quiero eso

-_Matt, vamos ayúdame con eso, tengo que demostrarle que puedo ser bueno para ella,_ - suplicante le decía a su amigo.

Suspiraba nuevamente – ok, yo le digo, pero no te prometo hacer mucho para convencerla, si ellas quieren ir; van de lo contrario buscaremos chicas esa noche. – terminaba tranquilo, aunque algo inquieto, dentro de sí pensar que tendría a la castaña para el solo sería un deleite, … "_no, qué clase de pensamiento fiel es este, ¡jamás!_" pensó el rubio.

-_ok. Solo diles, y por cierto; no buscare más chicas, no sé muy bien la razón, pero siento que en Sora puede estar lo que realmente quiero y necesito_

_-_ok como quieras, cuando te destrocen, no vengas a buscarme – finalizo el rubio cambiando su semblante, se alegraba de no tener a su amigo al frente y lo notara

-_matt, ya – _hablaba despacio –_deberías dejar de pensar en "eso"_

_-_no digas tonterías, no pienso en nada – cambiaba rápidamente el tema – mejor te dejo, que estaba comiendo con Tk, y déjame yo me encargo de decirle a "tu chica"

-_ok – _contento –_adiós. –_cortando la llamada. En ese mismo instante, el rubio suspiraba y negaba para sus adentros, ya había pasado dos años desde eso, acaso era tan duro olvidar.

-¿Hermano? – escucho la voz de tk desde la mesa del comedor – ¿ya terminaste? – Le preguntaba – ven que se enfría

-Voy, era Tai – respondía mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio

-¿Qué quería?

-Tk y ¿Qué harás con Kari? - dijo sin responder la pregunta de tk

-Pues hablar con ella y explicarle bien las cosas - respondía el muchacho

-te tengo la solución, - decía haciendo que tk dejara su cuchara a un lado y mirara expectante a su hermano – el sábado hay fiesta en casa de los Yagami, prepara algo sorpresa para ella - finalizaba

-podría ser buena idea, no sabía que había fiesta

-me lo acabo de decir Tai, ahora después de que comamos, hare unas cuantas llamadas y todo estará listo, - se jactaba el rubio del arduo trabajo que le esperaba

-ok, como digas hermano, por cierto – mientras sonreía - ¿Qué hicieron hoy?, se demoraron muchísimo – finalizo

- Ah pues eso es simple .. – empezó a explicar su día desde que se habían separado, como las chicas los habían invitado, como luego se habían encontrado con Davis, amigo de la menor y los había acompañado; mientras contaba esa parte además de que se habían quedado solos después de que los más grandes se separaran, vio como Tk se tenso totalmente y su inocente sonrisa pareció quebrarse por completo, y por el contrario la ira se hacía presente en todo su ser. – Tk, ¿pasa algo con ese tal Davis? Parece que no te cae bien de nada – indagaba el muchacho viendo que aun cuando cambio y contaba lo que había vivido con la castaña en la tienda de música, no cambiaba su cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada – brusco contesto

-claro que si hay algo, cuenta

- es solo que - dudaba si contar a su hermano sobre lo que pensaba, y el mismo lo sabia sonaba estúpido, "al tipo le gusta kari y me quiere quitar a mi amiga" pensaba y seguía sin hallar lógica alguna a su enojo monumental – al tipo le gusta kari, y siento que me quiere "alejar" de ella – escupió sin darle la cara a su hermano

-¿Estas celoso? – Pregunto, y el rubio más chico ni siquiera se inmuto por contestarle – enano – mientras levantaba su plato de comida –aclara tus sentimientos, no sea que en verdad la pierdas, por ser indeciso, - termino dirigiéndose a la cocina del apartamento.

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

¿Esa es tu gran idea? – Pregunto con sorpresa kari - ¡Destrozaran la casa!, - exclamaba – y ¿qué tal si vienen esos chicos de la otra fiesta? – se horrorizaba pensar que su casa pudiera ser un centro de venta de drogas

-Hermanita, relájate, solo amigos "bien", te prometo que todo estará bien, además de que podrás hablar con tk, - dijo haciendo que la castaña cambiara su cara

-De seguro se viene con la orimoto, - sin levantarle la mirada a su hermano – además, para que quiero hablar con tk, saber que me quiere cambiar por "esa" – daba énfasis en la palabra "esa"

-Estás celosa – más que pregunta afirmo el castaño

-Olvídalo, no tengo ganas, ni tiempo de explicártelo de nuevo – se giraba para dirigirse a su habitación

-ok, no hablo mas- a modo de disculpa dijo Tai – mejor ¿Por qué no invitas al chico de hoy?, parece buena persona, y si tu intención es ayudarle y que te cuente lo de su problema familiar, que mejor que una fiesta, - obvio sus intenciones con el chico. – Pero si te hace algo – amenazadoramente - me dices y lo mato – termino, consiguiendo que su hermana sonriera levemente

-Tú no cambias Tai, - mientras le sonreía más ampliamente – y si, lo invitare – dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono de la casa – además – volteando desde el lugar para dar cara a su hermano – cuando tenga novio, creo que Tk, será el que lo matara – concluyo mientras contestaban el teléfono.

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

-¡¿Cómo qué vendrá? – Horrorizada gritaba la castaña -¡no puede ser!, pero mimi mañana estarás con mamá

-Lo sé, por eso lo invité – se divertía a ver la expresión de su amiga - y relájate, soy yo quien me lo aguantaré no tu, además veo que me quitaste al moreno – dramatizaba, mientras aparecía un leve rubor en el rostro de la mayor

-pe-pero que dices, tu sabes que no me interesan involucrarme con los chicos - le decía con un poco de inseguridad

-Claro Sora, yo te creo – con sarcasmo – pero en cuanto a mí, el rubio me pareció genial, ósea es físicamente atractivo, eso lo acepto; pero lo mejor es que compartimos gustos y esas cosas, y parece que tiene un personalidad diferente, seria genial conocerlo más, tal vez sea más divertido de lo que piensas

-Mimi – se sentaba pesadamente al lado de la oji-miel, - no quiero que vuelvan a decir esas cosas de ti, si quieres salir con él, sal, pero se cuidadosa; que digan de nuevo que la heredera Tachikawa le gusta "disfrutar y jugar" con los hombres "pasajeramente", no hace nada bien a tu reputación, ni a la de tu familia, no recuerdas lo que pasó con el maestro.

-crees que no tengo eso presente – cambio su mirada por una más firme hacia su amiga – tu sabes quién soy yo, y que los chismes amarillistas siempre existirán por el simple hecho de que no te pueden ver tranquilo, tú lo sabes también, mi papá es dueño de casi medio Japón – exagero la muchacha – tiene mucho dinero, la envidia y la avaricia siempre existirá, y ¿Por qué no dañar el pilar más débil de una gran compañía? – preguntaba para responder ella misma la pregunta, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que buscaban salir – yo…

-mimi – levemente recostó a su amiga en su pecho, sintiendo como se empezaba a empapar su ropa de dormir

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

El timbre de la casa sonaba.

-voy, voy, -respondía Sora al llamado, mientras abría las puerta sus ojos se abrieron un poco – ya llego mimi, -dijo volteando en sí, mientras su corta falda parte del uniforme de tenis se levantaba levemente.

-Buenas tardes – contesto el rubio con vergüenza, ¿quién lo había mandado a ir? Podía haber mandado un mensaje y ya, todo se terminaba, pero no, el tenía que ir, su sub consiente lo quería traicionar y mas allá, quería y necesitaba de nuevo ver esa cara angelical que no le había permitido dormir en toda la noche

-Buenas tardes, - una señora de cabello castaño oscuro, alta delgada ojos chocolates, finas facciones; lo distrajo de sus pensamientos –pasa cariño – dulcemente le invito

-bueno Mamá, yo me voy, tengo practica y como soy nueva no quiero faltar – se posicionaba en la salida mientras el rubio aun reacio a entrar se encontraba en shock, - y tu Ishida entra – empujo levemente al muchacho para permitirle entrar. – Adiós – finalizo perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes, dejando a un rubio más que incomodo con la mujer al frente.

-Veo que eres tan guapo como dijo mimi – rompió el hielo la señora, y el rubio miraba para encontrarse con una cautivadora sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizarse.

-Gra-gracias – pausadamente dijo

-¡Hola Matt! – y ahí estaba la chica que lo había hecho ir y pasar momentos incómodos, saliendo por uno de los cuartos del fondo, el rubio ya se había instalado en la residencia y la señora había dicho que la muchacha estaba adaptando el "juego", a uno de los televisores de la sala al fondo del apartamento, aunque sugirió ayudarle, la mujer mayor no dejaba que se desacomodara de su sitio, pero volviendo a la chica, vestía una vestido rosa de manga corta cuello bandeja, a la altura de medio muslo, ajustado desde la parte baja del busto hasta la cintura, que dejaba entre ver su buena figura además que el cuello escotaba perfecto entre el busto de la chica; el muchacho sentía que sus mejillas ardían, era extraño para él, pero cada vez se daba cuenta de lo erróneo de haber ido a ese lugar.

-Hola Mimi, te ves genial – dijo cambiando abruptamente su manera de verla, desde una sorpresa pasando a coquetería, seguía traicionándolo su conciencia, por Dios tendría que aguantar mucho.

- Gracias, y ven por aquí, - le enseño el camino y llegaron pronto a una amplia habitación, en la que habían varios aparatos electrónicos, así como instrumentos musicales y muchas piezas que daban un aire tecnológico y musical al lugar

-veo que no era mentira eso de que te gusta la música – con una ceja alzada le dijo el oji-azul

-jeje, ¿cómo ves? - mientras le ofrecía esa gran sonrisa

-Perfecto – respondía correspondiendo la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña, con una igual de grande, la chica que la recibía sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a una velocidad más veloz, _"la emoción por jugar pronto" – _pensó.

Pronto empezaron a probar el aparato, y mientras se turnaban en dicho juego, el otro alagaba al del micrófono y hacia que se sonrojara, fue empate entre ambos no se sabía quién piropeaba mas al otro, por su voz, su tono, su cuerpo, ropa y demás; pero por ambos lados se encontraban tranquilos parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, parecían amigos cercanos, ya la tarde caía, y la noche empezaba a aparecer; habían llegado a una pelea de almohadas, provocada por el rubio, por quien sabe que motivo, que ya se estaba acabando. Exhaustos se miraron a la cara y solo concretaron el reír.

-Fue muy divertido, pero ya me tengo que ir, creo que papá llegará tarde como siempre y debo preparar comida para Tk - dijo el rubio parándose del sitio y dirigiéndose a la salida, siendo seguida por la muchacha.

-me he divertido mucho – le sonreía

-Yo igual, será una muy buena inversión –decía consiguiendo la risa de la otra chica – aunque podría demorarme en comprarlo, para volver a venir – en tono seductor dijo, tono que no paso desapercibido por la castaña quien solo se sonrojo ante el acto

-cuando quieras – le dijo aun con su rostro totalmente rojo.

-jeje, ok, - se acercaba a su rostro, mientras la tomaba de la mejilla y depositaba un suave beso en ella – adiós, - dio vuelta y se perdió de la vista.

-parece que la pasaste bien – afirmo la señora desde atrás de la muchacha, consiguiendo que esta la mirara; observo su tono rojo marcado por todo su rostro - ¿Te gusta verdad? – pregunto haciendo que la muchacha se sorprendiera.

-Mamá Toshiko, lo conozco hace poquito, como crees – le respondió sintiendo que su cara pasaba de un leve rojo carmesí aun intenso rojo tomate,

- ¡mimi! – La voz del rubio la hizo percatarse de la puerta – disculpa olvide decirte, mañana habrá fiesta en la casa de Tai, y me pidió que te invitara a ti y a Sora, por favor vayan - dijo rápidamente, - y ahora si me voy, te mando la dirección en un mensaje - termino

-Claro, - grito mimi desde el umbral de la puerta principal, haciendo que su cara se iluminara y mostrara su ilusión.

- y así dices que no te gusta - finalizaba la señora riéndose.

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

-Creo que llegaré tarde – mientras corría la oji ámbar se reprendía - que lindo atardecer – freno en seco al ver, el lugar en donde se encontraba, una parque con una amplia cancha de soccer muy cerca a su casa, - no había visto este lugar, - se acerco, notando que estaba ocupada, observo detalladamente quiénes jugaban y parecía conocer el distintivo de sus uniformes, eran de su colegio, "_de seguro el Yagami está_" _–_pensó y al momento se reprendió, dando media vuelta para irse

-Veo que viniste a verme al fin de cuentas – el castaño apareció desde atrás, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera un poco ante su tono tranquilo de voz – me hubieras dicho y te dedicaba cada uno de mis goles - se acercaba, mientras la chica se ruborizaba un poco

-Tranquilo Yagami,

-Tai – le interrumpió el moreno, - dime Tai por favor – esbozando una amplia sonrisa

-claro, - le contestaba – tranquilo Tai, - retomaba su frase – solo pasaba por aquí y quise ver a los aficionados que jugaban – concluía con una sonrisa

-jeje ganaste Takenouchi - se burlo el Yagami - ¿ya vas a casa? - pregunto para que la chica asintiera – te acompaño, espera – no pregunto, afirmo el muchacho, mientras ella negaba y veía como el muchacho iba por sus cosas y se retiraba junto con ella del campo de futbol.

- no deberías dejar tirado el entrenamiento – dijo un poco seria la castaña

- no te preocupes, solo estábamos haciendo tiempo y ya – de nuevo con su sonrisa cautivadora, tranquila y encantadora, eso había pensado la chica y la hacía ruborizar. – Es increíble, que aun cuando no tenemos clase, a los clubs deportivos igual nos toca entrenar, - le conversaba tratando de romper el hielo.

-Eso es cierto, pero mejor, así estamos más preparados para las competencias escolares – le respondía seria. Lentamente fueron caminando y charlando, se hizo amena la compañía del otro y además de que la castaña por primera vez en su vida sentía que un chico la entendía, casi sentía que era su amigo y podía confiar en él.

-Gracias Tai, - dijo la castaña cordialmente, ya en la puerta de su apartamento

-No gracias a ti, por dejarme acompañarte, creo que me lleve una errónea primera impresión – sonreía mientras se acercaba a depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica, quien se sorprendía y ruborizaba ante la proximidad de este, sus labios estaban rozando la mejilla de la muchacha, cuando

-ah! , lo siento – la voz de una mujer adulta se hizo escuchar desde adentro - ¡Sora! – se sorprendió por lo que veía, ella había abierto la puerta, iba salir a comprar algunos productos de aseo que necesitaba para limpiar el día de mañana, no sabía que su hija se encontraba al otro lado, y al abrir el apartamento, golpeo la cabeza de la chica haciéndola caer un poco para adelante, ¿Tal vez?, o ¿Enserio estaba besando a ese chico de cabello alborotado?

-Mamá – rápidamente se separo del muchacho, sintiendo su corazón salírsele del pecho y además de su rostro totalmente rojo, el muchacho en circunstancias similares, pero con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡Qué dolor! – se paso la mano sobre el área del golpe

-Lo siento Sora, no fue mi intención – Rápidamente el castaño se disculpo, aunque accidente, realmente había disfrutado ese leve roce de sus labios, le encantaba y además, haría todo lo posible para que se repitiese.

-¡No te disculpes! – Le dijo la castaña aun nerviosa – fue culpa de mi mamá.

-lo siento - la señora hizo una leve reverencia hacia el muchacho.

-No tranquila señora – le respondió el moreno. – esto… yo ya me voy, kari debe estar preocupada por mí. – Dijo – por cierto, mañana abra una fiesta en mi casa, ojala puedas ir – le invito

-ahh ¿Tu eres Tai? – Pregunto la señora tomándolos por sorpresa – tu amigo Matt, vino y dijo que las invitabas a la fiesta y ten por seguro que irán

-Mamá, - le repico sora

-hija, no te preocupes, no tienen amigos y será buena idea socializar - mientras le guiñaba un ojo al castaño quien sonreía con vergüenza

-mamá, no tomes decisiones por mi – con seriedad dijo, mientras se volvía hacia el castaño – Gracias, tal vez vayamos – dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¡seria genial!, - dijo eufóricamente, provocando la risa de la señora Toshiko. – Adiós - dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, sin accidentes a la muchacha causando un leve sonrojo.

- tienen lindos pretendientes, - dijo la señora una vez estuvieron adentro junto con la castaña. Haciendo que las chicas se miraran y sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

El día de la fiesta había empezado, y como cualquier día sin padres, los chicos dormían hasta tarde, pero un sonido de repente los asusto.

-¡¿Qué es eso? - corría rápidamente hikari hacia la habitación de su hermano

- parece música, - dijo medio somnoliento – es ¿Música? – saliendo de su estado y corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta, seguido de su hermana; llevaron a la habitación principal y lo que vieron mas allá de asustarlos lo sorprendió, los aparatos electrónicos todos sin excepción (al menos los conectados), parecían tener vida propia, todos se hallaban encendidos, y generaban una luz verde que los hacía sentirse en una board de computadora, era una sensación extraña fue cuando escucharon

-¡_Ayuda_! - una voz digital se escuchaba parecía un hombre mayor el que hablaba - ¡_por favor vengan al paso de las dimensiones_! – gritaba fuertemente

-¿Quién eres? – se atrevió a preguntar el yagami, solo obteniendo por respuesta lo mismo dicho anteriormente ¡_ayuda! ¡Por favor vengan al paso de las dimensiones!_

-¡necesitamos los prismas! – fue lo último que dijo para que desapareciera y a su paso todo volviera a la normalidad en el hogar de los muchachos, quienes voltearon a verse con una cara perturbada, ¿Quién era el dueño de esa voz? ¿Qué son los prismas? Y más importante ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?, muchas preguntas y nada de respuestas.

El día paso casi tan rápido como el suceso que vivieron los yagami, quienes prefirieron tener todo en suma confidencialidad, ni siquiera comentándolo a sus amigos rubios, ¿Qué dirían? Que están locos.

-Hermano ¿Cómo estoy? – pregunto la menor girando sobre si, mostrando el hermoso conjunto que tachikawa le había obsequiado

-¿Te pondrás eso? - simplemente atino a decir el chico para que su hermana asintiera con una sonrisa

-Se lo prometí a Mimi, cuando bailáramos o saliéramos y como en su defecto hiciéramos una fiesta en casa, me lo pondría completo – volvió a girar, se veía hermosa además de que había planchado perfectamente su cabello y caía graciosamente un poco más abajo de los hombros, su flequillo hacia un lado, los ojos delineados en la parte superior e inferior, además de una leve maquillaje en tonos tierra que hacían resaltar sus hermosos y brillantes ojos chocolate.

Suspiro – qué te digo te ves hermosa – le sonreía a su hermana, mientras esta lo abrazaba, y empezaba a sonar el timbre.

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando, aun no aparecían en ningún lado los invitados de los chicos.

Timbre

-Yo voy – como pudo entre el bullicio producido entre la música y la gente grito y se dirigió a la puerta, abriendo encontrándose con sus amigos rubios - ¡Casi que no llegan! - grito eufórica

-Hikari, ¿estás tomando? – pregunto con simpleza el mayor, quien tenía a la muchacha colgada de su cuello en ademan de saludo.

-No, solo estoy feliz de que hayan llegado – decía dirigiéndose hacia el chico detrás, Takeru. Quien apenas si la observo y ya tenía todo su rostro color rojo tomate, y ni siquiera podía articular una palabra inteligible

-Ok, voy a buscar a tu hermano – matt rápidamente desapareció del lugar.

-Hola Takeru – con simpleza le decía la muchacha, sonrojándose levemente por la mirada fija que le lanzaba su amigo.

-Hola Kari, discúlpame – respondió saliendo del trance al que había sido llevado por su amiga – tenemos mucho que charlar, y quiero disculparme porque el otro día me fui con zoe y …

-Tranquilo no hay problema, supongo que tengo que aceptar que es tu amiga –interrumpió a takeru – pero no quiero hablar de ella. – cambiando abruptamente su semblante, pasando de la gran sonrisa a una cara llena de seriedad.

-para mi es importante hablar y aclarar las cosas con mi mejor amiga – dijo mientras sonreía – se que te lastimó, y sé que yo también cometí el error de anteponerla, a nuestra amistad, - empezó a decir el muchacho mientras entraba totalmente a la casa.

-Takeru, sígueme – le decía emprendiendo marcha hacia la segunda planta del hogar; las habitaciones. –Aquí si se puede hablar, abajo si acaso escucho lo que pienso. –dijo sentándose en la cama de su hermano. Mientras tk imitaba su acción.

-el miércoles – empezó el muchacho a relatar, mientras hikari emitía sonoros suspiros de incomodidad con el tema, con todo lo pasado con la chica.

-¡Lo sabia!, la maldita solo se metía conmigo por ti – atino a decir la yagami. – pero eso quiere decir ¿qué ya no es tu amiga? – pregunto notándosele un poco la ilusión en su rostro, ¿Seria que recuperaría a su amigo por fin?

-nunca más, - decía mientras hikari se colgaba de su cuello y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla produciendo el sonrojo de su amigo ante el contacto. – Discúlpame por todo, - tomándola de las manos y depositando un fino beso en ellas –jamás pasará algo así en el futuro, siempre serás la más importante. –terminaba mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado y la muchacha sentía subir el color a sus mejillas por lo dicho por su amigo, Hikari podía jurar que había sido la imagen más sexy que había visto, ¿Pero que le pasaba?, era de Takeru de quien estaba pensando en lo sexy que se veía. Debía salir y rápido.

-No te preocupes eso queda olvidado – soltando rápidamente el agarre del chico y volteando el rostro para que no se viera el color de este – vamos a bailar y te perdono todo, todo. –termino saliendo de la habitación de su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia donde una muy ruidosa fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Bajaron y lograron ver dos chicas, que de seguro recién habían llegado.

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

-Sora, ¿Estás segura? – por decima octava vez preguntaba en la noche. La otra asentía – pero ¿segura, segura? – decima novena.

-por decima novena vez, te contesto sí, es como dijo mamá, no tenemos amigos y es bueno socializar.

-De todas las personas nunca espere que tú, me fueras a decir vamos a esa fiesta, y más sabiendo que estarán esos dos chicos que tan mal te caen - decía mientras la muchacha giraba un poco su rostro – porque te caen mal ¿Cierto? – ninguna respuesta tuvo de la castaña mayor. – ¡ahh!, ya sé de seguro el beso de ayer, hizo que te enamoraras del moreno – miro a su amiga a quien le subía los colores hasta la punta de las orejas.

-No digas tonterías, - respondía la aludida, aun con su cara colorada –sabes que no es por eso, tal vez sea bueno, tener nuevos horizontes, no me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero nos invitaron y me encanta cumplir con mis compromisos - ¡eso era!, ya tenía la respuesta correcta. – además ya llegamos según me dijeron - decía mientras bajaba del taxi y veía al frente una gran casa, y un gran pórtico con un ante- jardín hermoso, desde afuera se lograba escuchar la ruidosa música, aun con esto la tachikawa tomo la mano de su amiga y entraron lentamente, se sorprendía de ver, como todos los chicos adentro se encontraban gritando, bebiendo, riendo estrepitosamente, bailando al compas de la música, era algo a lo que no se encontraba acostumbrada Sora; por el contrario Mimi encontraba divertido todo lo que veía, hasta los chicos ya tirados en el piso producto de su borrachera y el desorden de la misma casa.

-es un lugar peligroso – decía Sora -mejor devolvámonos y hagamos como que nunca vinimos.

-es un compromiso –en burla, imitando su siempre conocida seriedad, le decía Mimi.

-ok, - daban unos pasos más hacia adentro, tratando de visualizar a los dos muchachos que las habían invitado.

-Hola – una voz desde atrás las hizo devolver la mirada.

-¡Kari! – fue lo que dijo Sora al ver a su pequeña amiga al frente de las escaleras. -¡Hola! Y hola tú - dijo sonriéndole al muchacho que venía detrás de la yagami.

-Hola sora, Hola mimi –saludo a ambas, - déjenme les presento formalmente a mi mejor amigo, Takeru Takaishi –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que el otro respondiera de igual manera con un "es un placer".

-Así que tu eres el hermano de Matt - afirmo la tachikawa, - eres muy diferente – dijo sonriendo

-Sí, -dijo Sora – es agradable, no como el rubio, -dijo a Tk - no sé que le ves – esta vez le decía a su amiga, quien hizo un puchero y se sonrojo.

-pues a ti te gusta el yagami – dijo sacándole la lengua haciendo que el rojo de la cara de Sora se hiciera presente, batiendo sus manos le contesto:

-¡cállate!, eso es mentira – roja a más no poder. Los dos más pequeños solo reían ante las escenas de las muchachas, si que eran divertidas.

Pronto se adentraron hasta la habitación principal, donde el ruido era magno, llegaron hasta el sitio donde se encontraban los chicos de la fiesta, quienes apenas si vieron a las chicas se dirigieron hacia ellas, seguidos de dos de sus amigos. Las muchachas jurarían que los habían visto en el colegio, o al menos durante el receso.

-me alegra ver que vinieron –seductoramente se acercaba a Sora el yagami, mientras besaba su mejilla, y levemente se teñía de color. Se veía hermosa según apreciaba él, llevaba un pantalón vaquero, (a la altura de la rodilla), con tonos cafés, debajo de las mangas del mismo, una blusa de tiritas; ancha abajo con un fajón que ésta, decidió poner por debajo de la blusa para que quedara sobre la línea del ombligo, y dejase ver su chato y plano abdomen.

-Gracias por invitarnos – quedadamente respondió. El rubio imito la acción con su amiga quien respondió mas eufóricamente con un "esta genial el lugar". También para el rubio fue un deleite la muchacha quien vestía un pantalón color azul claro que ajustaba perfectamente con sus caderas y piernas, una blusa cuello bandeja color blanco, hasta la altura del abdomen, que entre dejaba ver parte de este, unos zapatos botines blancos y el cabello recogido en media coleta con unos mechones al frente deba un aire infantil pero que por su cuerpo decía absolutamente lo contrario y mostraba a una mujer madura, además de accesorios a tono con su ropa.

- No hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarles a nuestros amigos - señalaba el moreno hacia los chicos que se encontraban hablando con Tk y Kari, haciendo que ellos vinieran hacia las recién llegadas -ellos son Jou kido, y Koushiro Izumi – termino haciendo que los aludidos saludaran efusivamente a las muchachas, produciendo en ellos algo conocido como "celos".

-Es un placer linda – guiñándole un ojo le dijo a Sora, el mayor de los muchachos un joven peli negro-azulado, vestido con una camisa blanca y un jean desteñido, tenia lentes pero entre estos se veian unos perfectos ojos azabaches; que hicieron que de momento Sora levemente se sonrojara.

-Mucho gusto –decía la aludida haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¿Quieres bailar? - la chica asintió a la pregunta del muchacho de lentes, y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el centro de la sala donde varios muchachos bailaban. Dejando a un tai con la mandíbula por poco tocando el suelo. ¿Qué había sido eso? El había intentado ser "coqueto" con ella y no había resultado y llegaba Jou y de inmediato le correspondía, hasta salía a bailar con él.

-Mucho gusto, soy Izzy –en tono coqueto le dijo -tu y yo estudiamos en el mismo salón –le recordó a la muchacha quien lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, debía aceptar, el muchacho se veía adorable, era algo bajo, tenía el cabello rojo en punta, una camisa a cuadros negra; y un jean desgastado, ojos negros brillantes, y además una sonrisa enternecedora.

-si tu eres Izumi, dijo rápidamente la muchacha, sonriéndole ampliamente. Empezando a charlar, mientras el rubio veía la escena y se llenaba de ira, aunque sin fundamento, mejor que se la lleve Izzy, así el no tendría problemas de nuevo con enamoramientos estúpidos; aunque pensara eso, realmente lo hacía enfurecer el verlos charlar tan "amistosamente".

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde la llegada de las muchachas, quienes no habían cambiado mucho de posiciones, aunque sin licor en ellas, habían pasado de bailar con varios parejos del lugar, habían conocido mas personas, se estaban divirtiendo mucho; o eso era lo que pensaba la Takenouchi quien jamás pensó que en un sitio así, se sentiría tan bien recibida. Aunque había notado la vista del moreno yagami sobre ella, había intentado quedar solo con él, el menor tiempo posible, aunque se moría de ganas de conocerlo solo un poco más y quien sabe tal vez volver a probar de sus labios. Se reprendía mentalmente por pensar en eso.

La música paró, y sus dos miradas se encontraban, azules y caramelo parecían hipnotizados, la pista no sonaba, pero aun así no se separaban, algo los atraía, lentamente se iban acercando cuando un chillido fuerte se escucho y todo a su alrededor se paró. El tiempo parecía detenido no había ruido, nadie bailaba, al contrario se habían congelado, solo se encontraban ellos 8 en movimiento, todos se voltearon a ver, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y nadie parecía salir del descongelamiento que tenían; se sentía extraño estar así, era un sensación de escalofrío y a la vez calor.

-¡_Ayuda_! –una voz masculina volvió al lugar

-¡hermano! – gritaba hikari hacia su hermano.

-De nuevo esa voz – le contestaba a su hermana - ¿Quién eres? - pregunto mas irritado que en la mañana - ¿qué quieres?

- ¡_por favor vengan al paso de las dimensiones_!, _sora el ¡paso de las dimensiones! –_la voz había nombrado a la castaña de ojos rubí.

-¿Yo? – Pregunto nerviosa - ¿Quién eres? – dijo casi inaudible

-¡_sora el paso de las dimensiones_!, _están juntos los prismas y las virtudes_ –le decía y un leve recuerdo llego a la mente de la muchacha.

-¿Papá? - musito, haciendo que todo volviera andar con normalidad, mientras ellos no salían de su estado de shock, parecía que nadie en el lugar se había percatado de lo ocurrido solo ellos.

La fiesta termino poco después de las 4 am, y aun los chicos que habían presenciado todo se encontraban mirándose, sentados en lo que quedaba de sala en la residencia yagami.

-¿Cómo que papá? - se atrevió a preguntar el peli-rojo ante toda la confusión

-mi padre solia hablar sobre los primas y las virtudes, - suspiro lentamente, mientras sus ojos levemente se aguaban – pero esta desaparecido desde hace bastante tiempo – volvia a tomar su postura firme ante los chicos.

-a nosotros nos paso algo similar a lo ocurrido hace un momento, esta mañana al levantarnos ¿Verdad Kari? – dijo Tai ante la sorpresa de los demás, y tratando de cambiar el tema del padre de Takenouchi.

-es cierto – empezaron a relatar lo ocurrido - y esto ahora, ¿Qué creen que es lo que quieran? Y ¿por qué nosotros?

-Ya lo escucharon – de nuevo el peli-rojo hablaba – parece que somos los prismas y las virtudes, y debemos estar juntos. O algo así – explico aun sin entender el punto de la voz misteriosa que parecia provenir desde el padre de Sora. – no se preocupen yo investigaré, saben que se me da bien eso - les dijo con una mirada fuerte y decidida. – por ahora mejor me retiro. – a lo que todos dijeron lo mismo y empezaron a salir del lugar, ya hablarían el lunes si alguna otra cosa ocurriría, por ahora los ponía nerviosos el verse seguidos por una voz extraña y esa sensación de querer hacer algo, pero con tan poco información no era posible.

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

-¿Qué quieres papá? - dijo a la soledad de su habitación, lanzando leves sollozos que nadie escuchaba….

….**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valio la pena la espera? <strong>

** cualquier comentario es valido :D **

**hubo taiora, mimato y algito de takari, (proximamente Kenyako, ya tengo idea de donde meterlos wiiiiiiiiii xD!)  
><strong>

**el próximo cap, sabremos que pasó con el papá de Sora y mi pregunta es ¿Dónde están los digimons? xD! **

**tambien habran unas que otras aclaraciones. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y lo esperan, los que lo tienen en alerta *-* ! gracias! **

**Hikari takaishi hihara: **ya verás, pronto habrá muchisimo Takari, pero de apoquito es mejor ;D, gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendolo ^.^, - Gracias por no matarme xD!

**Shioow: **espero no te me hayas ido, xD!, te tengo un taiora que pronto saldrá de mi pc, apenas termine el fic excursión, lo subo y espero que te gusteee*-* :D

**Faty Takenouchi: **primero fué un placer charlar contigo ayer linda :D y gracias por tu review espero y sigas leyendo la historia ^^ y ya pronto verás que es lo que pasa con el papa de Sora, eso lo ire desenredando de apoquito

**Lyn-sanii: **espero y hayas terminado de leerlo y si no, estas a tiempo y me honrarias *-*, ojala te guste también este cap :D

**marina: **mi querida lectora anonima, espero te guste el cap, está vez ya bajo la tormenta (trabajo) así que podré ponerme a corriente con la historia, espero sigas ahí :D

**anaiza18: **Yurii! ojala te guste este cap, :D y ya viste lo que dijo Zoe, aunque yo creo que aun queda algo de zoe por ahí xD!

**Tefy.1202: **gracias nenita por leer mi historia, espero y te guste este capitulo :D ya ves, como no michi ni sorato! - por el Taiora y Mimato! - xD!**  
><strong>

**me despido no sin antes decir dos cosas !**

**1. ¡No a la reforma a la ley 30!, la educación es derecho, no mercancía! Ò_Ó (gracias a qué tefy.1202 lo escribió yo también lo hago! te apoyoo! :D) **

**2. me dejas un review *-* xD **

**Adiós  
><strong>


	8. Rumores Mundo digital

**Hola, yo de nuevo y rápido! Deben estar asombrados xD!, puede déjenme decir que llevo varios días con el internet que me abandona… T^T… así que como no hay interrupciones (llámesele Facebook) me dio tiempo de sobra para intentar escribir los capítulos de mis historias xD! Así como este, que créanme no tenía nada de inspiración para hacerlo (es que no se me ocurría que relatar, para ir metiendo tema de a poco)…**

**hoy ademas quiero invitarlos a leer el fic de una muy buena Amiga, Yul1Smile, TOGETHER WE CAN! ^.^ espero les agrade y comenten :D  
><strong>

**Bueno sin más, pasen a la lectura… **

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Digimon no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rumores. El mundo digital<strong>

Sin nada nuevo se termino el fin de semana, ya era domingo y al siguiente día tendrían clase, por fortuna para Matt sería la última semana en la que llevaría a sus amigos Yagami hasta el colegio, eso quería decir que podía llegar más tarde o incluso faltar, según el mismo se había pasado de puntual esa primera semana.

…..

El asunto sobre el padre de Sora era un tema delicado el cual necesitaba mucha información, e incluso para el joven peli-rojo, amo del conocimiento, o al menos así era conocido por sus compañeros; y los computadores, le era difícil averiguar.

-Haruhiko Takenouchi, investigador digital, desarrollador y programador en diferentes plataformas. – les decía, a los ahí presentes. Ya era lunes y para ellos era mejor el reunirse antes de clase, los únicos faltantes eran los muchachos rubios y los yagami.

-¿Sabes? Eso lo sé, ¿no crees que me quede clara la vida de mi papá? – con un poco de fastidio dijo la chica de ojos rubí, realmente le molestaba hablar de su padre, y más en las condiciones.

-oye disculpa, no es culpa de Izzy el solo quiere ayudar. – el chico peli-azul se disculpaba por su amigo.

- disculpen, es mi culpa, solo que…. –un suspiro pesado los hizo volverle la mirada – es difícil. Si quieren preguntaré a mamá sobre ese libro aquel, a ver si en el, se puede descubrir algo, ¿te lo traigo Izzy? – pregunto tratando de sonreír levemente.

-Claro, me encantaría, investigarlo. –le contesto esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-sí que eres un chico listo – Mimi le decía, mientras le aplaudía, produciendo un leve sonrojo en el muchacho.

-Ya ves, me encantan estas cosas, pero si hablamos de dedicación, Jou se lleva los meritos – esta vez señalaba a su amigo presente. - a diferencia de nuestros amigos que ahí vienen – les dijo haciendo volver la vista a dos vehículos que venían a toda marcha.

…

-¡TAI! – Gritaba la menor yagami - ¡¿me, quieres matar? – cuestionaba.

-¡hermano, detente ya vamos llegando! – le decía el rubio menor, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Que cobardes! ¿No tai? – entre carcajadas respondía.

-jajaja, si, tranquilos que esto lo hacemos muy seguido – terminaba gritando desde su propio auto.

El freno se hizo escuchar y espantaron por completo a sus amigos ahí presentes.

Los primero en descender del vehículo fueron los menores que ni bien tocaron tierra firme se aferraron a esta con miedo.

-¡Son unas bestias! – gritaba Sora acercándose hacia los chicos que yacían en el suelo. - ¿Están bien? - les ayudaba a levantarse, mientras estos tiritaban levemente.

- vienen asustadísimos ¿Qué hacían? - indagaba con inocencia la castaña de bucles

-Mimi, solo hacíamos carreras - respondía con simpleza el Ishida.

-¡qué irresponsabilidad! ¡Por Dios! Traen a estos niños muertos del susto – les reñía la otra cono los chicos menores aferrados a ella.

-¡Qué divertido! – chillo la otra, provocando que todos la miraran divertido. -¿la próxima vez que hagan carreras me invitan? ¿No hay un lugar donde las hagan? – preguntaba a los chicos mayores. –Sora ¡seria genial!, como cuando salíamos con Thomas y Marcus – le sonreía a la muchacha y esta se separaba de los chicos que tenia de brazos.

-tienes razón, era divertido; pero al menos Marcus no era un cazador furtivo de mujeres – decía con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando despectivamente al Castaño.

-jeje, - El yagami Reía nerviosamente

-y así dices que no te gustan los castaños - dijo en burla la Tachikawa, produciendo un sonrojo magno y la sorpresa de todos.

-¡cállate! – Exclamo con vergüenza – que además a Marcus lo conozco desde jardín de niños – se relajaba y sacaba la lengua. – A ti que te gustan rubios insípidos - le devolvía la burla y la chica simplemente sacaba la lengua divertida con un sonrojo mayor al de su amiga.

-Mejor nos podrían decir ¿por qué llegaron tan tarde? - quería indagar uno de los chicos ahí presentes, El kido, para ser exactos.

-es Cierto, discúlpennos, es que me llamaron anoche tarde, y que podía ir hoy al taller por mi Bebe – posaba su mano con cuidado sobre la nueva pintura de su hermoso y brillante auto negro.

-sí, así que fui por ellos, Temprano, como habíamos quedado de vernos – seguía la explicación el ishida - y él me comento, le pregunte si quería ir por el auto de una vez o después de clase, y el tonto debido a su emoción dijo que si, fuimos nos demoraron un poco, porque el muy imbécil había olvidado los papeles, pero luego nos lo entregaron; ya veníamos un poco tarde así que se nos ocurrió lo de la carrera para acelerar el paso. – termino de hablar tranquilamente el rubio

-Además, de que no vinimos por la senda escolar, sería peligroso - se enorgulleció de la acción el muchacho moreno.

-¡al menos pudieron avisar! - grito enfadada la yagami

-Lo siento Kari, no vuelve a pasar… - miro a su rubio amigo – al menos no contigo de copiloto. – le guiño un ojo a la peli-roja quien esquivo la mirada.

-¿Cuéntennos, de qué hablaron? - cuestiono el rubio, solo parar escuchar el melodioso timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clase.

-mejor en descanso nos vemos en la mesa de siempre – dijo el peli- rojo y todos asintieron, incluidas las chicas presentes.

-Vamos Izzy, nuestro bloque es un poco más allá –le tomaba las manos la Tachikawa al muchacho bajito y este sonreía por su contacto. Luego de ellos se retiro el kido, hacia su aula.

El rubio que presencio la escena, tenía ganas de irse detrás de ese muchacho, ¿Quién se creía para tomarle las manos? … aunque bueno, ella había sido la de la idea… resoplaba frustrado ante la mirada de su hermano.

-Tranquilo, a ella le gustas – le decía sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que en su cara un tono rojo se depositara. – O ¿no Superiora Sora? - preguntaba con una ceja alzada mientras su hermano no miraba a la aludida.

-Tal vez, - con simpleza le dijo – Mimi es rara, es toda una princesita; con aires de superioridad, pero es una niña sincera y pura, además de una gran chica. – una sonrisa sincera se colaba en su rostro, haciendo que Tai se maravillara de la expresión en la chica. Y el rubio alzara la mirada sorprendido ¿en serio le gustaría? Pero a él ¿qué le importaba?, todas las chicas con las que se enredaba, se supone y gustan de él, y ¿por qué esta era diferente? ¿Por qué sentía tanta dicha, que incluso podría bailar al frente de todos?… ok bailar no... Exageraba su sub-consiente. Pero si sentía que la dicha lo desbordaba, una sonrisa tonta se coló en su rostro. Sonrisa que no se iba por más que lo intentaba. –pero, yo la cuido, de chicos con malas intenciones – prosigo la muchacha haciendo que la mueca de felicidad se evaporara. La chica suspiro – si no las tienes con ella, no tendré problema – miraba hacia un lado y se sonrojaba.

-problemas tendremos nosotros si seguimos charlando – esta vez, takeru se hizo presente y se llevo consigo a la castaña menor, y separándose de los otros que a su vez se fueron hacia su salón.

….

-¡Buenos días! – contenta saludaba la Yagami adentrándose a su salón, recibiendo respuesta de casi todos, de los aun, desconocidos compañeros, se extrañaron al no ver la mirada de odio por parte de una compañera rubia, la cual había dejado vacio su sitio. Sonreía victoriosa y tomaba a takeru de los brazos para llevarlo hasta su lugar en las sillas de los ventanales.

-Buenos días chicos – la voz seductora del maestro hizo que todas se sentaran e incluso que Hikari apresurara el paso. – chicos por desgracia su nueva maestra de informática no vino, pero me dijo que les diera la introducción, y como tengo hora libre ¿No les molesta verdad? - sonreía y un suspiro se escuchaba a la par con todas las estudiantes.

-claro maestro prosiga usted con la clase – un chico desde atrás, tomaba la palabra, al voltearse a mirarlo, los dos amigos lo reconocieron.

-¿Ese no es… - dejaba la pregunta inconclusa.

-…. El guardián del pasillo? – terminaba la muchacha.

-Gracias señor Ichijoji, siempre es bueno tener a alguien tan elocuente como usted es mi clase.

-Gracias señor Himawari, y gracias por la transferencia – se sentó el muchacho.

-Es cierto, olvide comentarles la semana pasada, este chico, estudiará desde hoy con ustedes, creo que algunos ya lo deben conocer – miro hacia un costado del salón y tres aludidos bajaron la mirada avergonzados – él es el guardián del pasillo el joven Ken Ichijoji, es un gran alumno y además será el delegado de la clase, dictaminado por mi- termino con simpleza y todos asintieron, realmente ser la cabeza mayor del salón era un trabajo aborrecido por todo el mundo y que el maestro lo escogiese era mejor, y más si el alumno quería.

-¿Empezamos la clase? Llevamos retraso – dijo el nombrado

-Cierto, mil disculpas – el profesor empezó. – saben se supone que hablaríamos sobre los primeros protocolos y el inicio del internet, pero quiero que charlemos sobre informática contemporánea; y hablemos de uno de los más grandes exponentes del momento. – ninguna de las chicas prestaba correcta atención, y Kari no era la excepción. –Su nombre Haruhiko Takenouchi – los ojos de los muchachos y haciendo que estos prestaran más atención. Y aunque hikari se avergonzaba cada vez que el maestro volteaba a verla directamente; escuchaba, tal vez serviría de mucho, esa clase. Justo era información del Padre de Sora, la que necesitaban, y ¿Quién iba a decir que su hermoso profesor de ensueños se la daría? Sonrió para sus adentros.

La clase termino, y los chicos no podían cerrar la boca, incluidos muchos otros presente del salón.

-Ese tipo es Genial, yo quiero conocer ese mundo digital – una chica ilusionada decía

-Sí, créanme que a mí también me gustaría conocerlo - suspiraba con nostalgia el profesor, haciendo que fuera la escena más tierna, presenciada por las chicas. –bueno nos vemos después chicos, no olviden, ojala lean lo que les comente es excelente lectura. – dijo mientras los muchachos empezaban a retirarse, volteaba a mirar hacia los ventanales y los tres chicos ahí presente, parecían charlar amenamente.

-¡Disculpa Kari! - el castaño reverenciaba al frente de la muchacha. – no fui, no porque no quisiera, solo que a mis padres se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a visitar a una amiga de mi mamá de la primaria, que en cuanto llegamos, ni siquiera la reconoció. – decía recordando la mirada de confusión de la mujer.

-¿AHH? – preguntaron los dos chicos presentes al unísono.

-sí, tranquilos eso es normal, si hablamos de gente loca; mis padres encabezan esa lista. – Les decía divertido – pero son buenas personas – termino, saliendo junto con los otros dos.

-qué lástima que no fuiste. – la de ojos chocolate le comentaba.

-Estuvo muy divertida – sin mirarlo el otro corroboro.

-será la próxima –pidió el Motomiya, y una sonrisa se coló en el rostro de la Yagami.

-¡Claro! – respondió la aludida

-joven Takaishi, ¿puede venir un momento? – pregunto el maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro maestro - suspiro y pidió a sus acompañantes que salieran. – y dígame ¿para que soy bueno? - soltó rápidamente el muchacho.

-pues verá – empezaba a hablar muy cerca a él, el maestro. – note que usted y la señorita Yagami prestaron mucha atención. – dijo de manera especulativa.

-sí, señor; el tema era interesante. Además hace poco nos dimos cuenta que ese señor es padre de… S…. una amiga. – se corrigió rápidamente.

-Si efectivamente, Sora Takenouchi, la niña nueva de cuarto. – corroboro el maestro.

-aja, y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto suspicaz el joven, no es que le molestara hablar con el maestro, y más cuando parecía que lo que deseaba era hacer una película de misterio; le hervía la sangre el pensar que Davis estaba sola con SU amiga.

-espero, que realmente lea lo que les dije; sé que no es nota, y tampoco va a influir en sus conocimientos, pero creo que por su deber y su misión es necesario. – decía confundiéndolo un poco.

-¿Mi deber? ¿Misión? - ¿A qué se refería ese señor?

-exactamente, "_esperanzados son, los que van por el camino de la luz_" - le cito, algún texto que de seguro había escuchado en algún lugar.

-Sigo sin entender, - la cara de sorpresa aun seguía en el rostro del rubio más chico.

- tk tu misión, es que ella pueda brillar, sin usted; ella se perdería en la oscuridad. - le dijo parándose de su sitio. – Y no le diga a nadie de nuestra conversación, después de todo, mi deber también es cuidarlo – retirándose del lugar.

Un poco descolocado y confundido, takeru salía del aula y se dirigía hacia la cafetería ¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso? Otro que decía que kari brillaba… realmente no entendía nada… frustrado batía su cabellera, suspiro y aunque realmente no comprendiera ni una sola de las palabras dicha por su maestro, algo debía aceptar, ese hombre le inspiraba confianza. ¿Tal vez y pudiera contarle, lo que pasaba? … pero ¿qué pensaba?… era un completo extraño, pero no lo sentía así.

Una suave voz, como susurro lo hizo percatarse de la presencia de unas chicas, desconocidas por él.

-¿La tachikawa, hizo eso? – decía una y la otra asentía. – vaya, no es de sorprenderse, esas divas se creen lo máximo, y solo son estúpidas niñas mimadas, hacen lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieren – continuaban hablando entrando por la puerta a la cafetería… ¿Tachikawa…. Mimi? ¿Acaso hablaban de la nueva amiga de kari? Se cuestiono mientras accedía al lugar; al entrar logro ver una atmosfera pesada, las miradas se dirigían a un lugar en especial; esa mesa la cual ellos compartían con sus amigos; pero había algo extraño, no solo que las dos chicas nuevas estaban sentadas en ella, era más bien el ambiente que rodeaba el sitio.

-Hola – dijo llegando al pie de su amiga yagami - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntaba por lo bajo.

-Hmm – parecía que pensaba que decir.

-no se preocupen ya me largo – se paro disgustada, y por más sorprendente que pareciera, no era Sora; era Mimi quien se quería retirar.

-No tienes porque hacerlo – le riño su amiga

-Es cierto, Superiora mimi – la chica peli-morada agregaba. -¡Qué se consigan una vida! – esto último fuerte. Mientras unas chicas se acercaban a la mesa.

-nosotras la tenemos, y no debemos comprar nuestra reputación. – le decía una chica llegando al pie de la mesa, con sus ojos clavados en la castaña que no se movía ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - con prepotencia se levantaba Sora y le encaraba.

-Tú lo sabes Takenouchi, no te hagas estúpida, ya todos sabemos la razón, por la que la zorrita de Tachikawa estudia aquí, de seguro sabemos cómo consiguió cupo en tan solo un día –terminaba la muchacha.

-¿Qué sabes tú idiota? – con ira se acercaba retándola la peli-roja.

-¡No Sora, no lo hagas! -Tai fue el que hablo y la detuvo.

-bien dicho Yagami – le felicito con una sonrisa de medio lado quien solo la miro con ira.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – una voz seria y nada indulgente se hizo presente. – no me importaría sancionar a la hija del director, si sigue haciendo que el momento del receso sea un campo de batalla. –con simpleza explico la situación, y algo fastidiada la muchacha que había empezado el problema se retiro.

-¡Gracias ichijoji! – El que hablo fue el Rubio mayor – nos estaba fastidiando la comida.

-De nada Superiores. – dijo mirando al rubio y al castaño. – tengan cuidado esa muchacha las puede meter en problemas – esta vez se dirigió hacia las muchachas víctimas del conflicto.

-no te preocu… - empezó a hablar la takenouchi siendo interrumpida

-es mi culpa, por querer venir aquí. –dijo cabizbaja la castaña de bucles.

-no lo es – el rubio mirando hacia el techo respondía –cada quien tiene el derecho de tomar sus decisiones, sean correctas o erróneas - dijo sonriéndole a la muchacha, quien imito su acción.

-Gracias. – respondía quedadamente.

- me retiro, iré a ver los baños – dijo el muchacho con la insignia y acto seguido salió del lugar.

-¿No que era terrible? – exteriorizo la cuestión la yagami menor hacia su hermano.

-era una pequeña broma, Ichijoji, está en mi equipo de futbol, y yo jugué con él en vacaciones, antes de que entrara a vacaciones. – se reía de la mirada atónita de su hermana.

-eres de lo peor –dijo derrotada la muchacha.

-mejor a lo que vinimos – musito eufórica la Inoue – y por cierto ¡Bienvenidas chicas! – dijo refiriéndose a las dos nuevas personas en ese gran mesa.

-Gracias – esbozando una sonrisa olvidando el mal rato pasado e ignorando las habladurías que se lograban escuchar.

-bueno, como había empezado a decirles a las chicas en la mañana; haruhiko Takenouchi, padre de Sora, investigador digital, desarrollador y programador en diferentes plataformas; - escritor, uno de sus libros más famosos "_el paso de las dimensiones_".

-en el que habla sobre los mundos paralelos al "mundo original" - continuaba Hikari tomando a los otros por sorpresa.

-Siendo "X", el real y tomando el resto como paralelos al mismo, en cuanto a redes de comunicación global se refiere. – completo el takaishi.

Los demás no salían de su asombro.

-no pensé, que también investigaran – dijo sorprendido el kido ante las palabras de los menores.

-Se nota que no son como sus hermanos – la peli-morada se incluyo en la conversación. Y los aludidos solo le miraron con enfado. – ok chicos, acéptenlo, si ni siquiera hacen tareas sin ayuda. – termina y los demás se burlan de los muchachos.

-jeje, no es para tanto, hoy tuvimos clase de informática y el profesor nos hablo sobre él. - decía la muchacha un poco apenada.

-es cierto, tampoco es que estudiemos de mas – se avergonzó un poco el takaishi.

-no importa son mejores que sus hermanos – de nuevo yolei decía y reían todos.

-por cierto, espero no les moleste que le haya contado a Yolei, es que ella es mi compañera de investigación – dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro que no importa – tai le correspondía la sonrisa.

-entonces como sabrán, chicos – la peli-morada acotaba – las redes de comunicación globales, están conectadas para eso mismo, establecer una conexión casi directa entre todos los rincones del mundo, y así mismo al denominado por el señor Takenouchi como "mundo digital" - le explicaba y todos parecían confundidos.

-si tomamos; – continuo Izumi – a este mundo en el que vivimos, como el "mundo real", el "mundo digital", sería un paralelo, existente gracias a las redes globales; pero entonces, el se preguntó ¿Cómo se conectan estos dos mundos?, ya que hay paralelismo, pero no conexión entre ellos, o al menos, no tangible –continuo hablando

-simple, chicos, se supone hay una cantidad exacta de números existentes para conectar; si de teléfonos hablamos, pero lo que no se puede saber con total plenitud son las direcciones IP – y de nuevo la cara de confusión de todos. Cada vez se hacía mayor y más difícil de entender su punto.

-estas, son la identificación propia de su máquina, en el vasto mundo del internet – ya parecían empezar a desenredar la historia. –lo que yolei quería decir, era que, siendo un número indefinido de direcciones; desde cualquier base de datos se puede establecer una conexión; siendo así, el "mundo digital" es totalmente proporcional a las redes globales de internet. – termino y parecían haber comprendido al menos eso último.

-se supone, -volvía ha hablar la Yagami - que el señor Haruhiko, en sus vastos viajes a internet, encontró una base de datos, la cual tenía como base, direcciones IP, inexistentes en el planeta, eso lo hizo pensar, qué tal vez ese mundo, no solo era paralelo a este, sino a muchos y por eso se planteo el llamar al "mundo de Origen": "X", una variable cualquiera. – parecía una experta hablando de ella.

-según nos explico el señor Himawari – prosiguió el rubio – la inestabilidad, producto del mundo digital, habilita está conexión entre los mundos paralelos; según el intuye, la desaparición del profesor Takenouchi, fue debido a eso; una estabilidad entre ambos mundos.

-El real: Este, y el "mundo digital" - termino el peli-rojo mirando a todos seriamente.

-¡me duele la cabeza! – El castaño revolvía su cabello confundido –esto es más difícil de entender que Matrix, o viajes en el tiempo – dijo y todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Tú, eres el único imbécil que no entiende esas películas – le hizo saber su amigo rubio.

-tranquilo, Tai; tenemos que tener el texto para poder saber a plenitud de que habla, así tal vez poderlo explicar de un modo más entendible, a tus oídos – termino con una sonrisa. Mientras el timbre se hacía presente. – Lo mejor será que Sora, me haga llegar el libro lo más rápido que puedas, - le pedía

-Claro, apenas llegue le preguntaré a mamá – finalizo parándose del lugar.

Pronto todos se retiraban y salían hacia sus salones.

….

-kari y ¿Davis? – Pregunto desinteresado takeru - ¿no estaba contigo?

-sí, pero se retiro con su hermana quien sabe hacia dónde – dijo tranquilamente, mientras entraban al salón y observaban al maestro que recién llegaba, se ubicaron en su lugar. Durante el resto de jornada estudiantil, la castaña observaba el sitio a su lado vacio, y se preocupaba ¿se habría ido sin sus pertenencias?

Y como había empezado el día, se retiraron del lugar y ya se disponían a salir.

-Hikari, hoy empiezo mi entrenamiento en el equipo, creo que te tendrás que ir con Tai – le comentaba a su amiga.

-Tranquilo Tk. Yo me voy sola, no arriesgaría mi vida con mi hermano, no de nuevo; además tiene entreno – se horrorizaba de pensar en el incidente de la mañana. – prometo venir a verte, la próxima semana, hoy no; tengo que ir a asear la casa, porque mañana temprano vuelven nuestros padres. –finalizaba con una sonrisa.

-ok – feliz le respondía.

-¿crees que debimos traer sus cosas? - le preguntaba la muchacha, mientras guardaba las pertenencias del muchacho castaño en su propio casillero.

-pues era mejor que dejarlas tiradas, igual si el va por ellas, tu le dejaste una nota sobre el asiento. – finalizo su amigo, mientras ella cerraba y salía de las instalaciones. –bueno Kari, nos vemos mañana – le sonreía

- Claro – se paraba de puntitas para rozarle la mejilla en un tierno beso.. De pronto algo la interrumpió, una voz conocida.

-mmm, déjame pensarlo – Sora, era la que respondía con la cabeza un poco gacha. –No te aseguro nada, no me gusta salir mucho con los muchachos - ¿Cita?

-Vamos, solo será una salida tranquila – el muchacho de ojos azabaches le comentaba.

-como te dije, déjame pensarlo, igual es el sábado ¿Verdad? – le preguntaba

-sí, espero y vayas – el chico se acercaba dejando un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha quien se ruborizaba. Acto seguido el kido se retiraba del lugar.

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya - dijo tk, por lo bajo a Kari, antes de que notaran su presencia en ese lugar.

-Claro. Adiós, buena suerte – termino con una sonrisa, viendo alejarse a su amigo.

-¿Espiando? – una voz desde atrás la hizo asustarse

-Claro que no Sora, eso fue – pensó rápido – coincidencia – dijo la verdad.

-ok, tranquila no te mataré; solo esperaba a Mimi porque le toco aseo, y el Superior Jou se acerco. – dijo tranquila

-y ¿Saldrás con él? - pregunto las castaña y la otra la miro divertida.

-No sé, tal vez; es un chico serio, según me dijeron. – le comentaba estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

-eso es cierto, además de muy cumplido y muy responsable. – le confirmaba la menor – pero según sé, los opuestos se atraen – insinuaba con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – suspicaz alzaba una ceja la mayor.

-por favor Sora, me vas a decir ¿Qué mi hermano no te interesa, aunque sea un poco? – pregunto obviando lo que pensaba.

-pues no te lo voy a decir, - reía por lo bajo y la miraba de soslayo – pero tampoco te voy a negar que no me es indiferente –se sonrojo un poco.

-pues deberías saber, que él es un buen chico – dijo con inocencia la Yagami. – y a mí me gustas como cuñada – termino haciendo reír a la otra.

-pues si tú fueras niño, me llamarían pedófila, porque me agradarías de mas – le dijo y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué se ríen? – pregunto llegando al lugar la castaña de ojos miel.

- de nada importante Mimi ¿estás lista? - pregunto y la otra asintió. - ¿Tu te irás sola? - preguntaba a la mas chica.

-si, Tai tiene entreno y debo arreglar mi casa, aunque aun está temprano – finalizaba

-te invito a mi casa, almuerzas con nosotras y luego te ayudamos con tu casa – le decía la de ojos rubí a las mas chica.

- pues me encanta la invitación, pero no quiero molestar.

-pero Kari, tú no eres ninguna molestia – terminaba contenta la otra castaña.

-ok entonces – con un poco de vergüenza - ¡vamos! – terminaba de decir, mientras tomaban un taxi. Rápidamente las tres muchachas llegaron al lugar y en este la más pequeña se maravillo de lo grande que era.

-¿ustedes viven solas, aquí? – cuestionaba la muchacha.

-Claro que no, viven conmigo – la voz de una mujer mayor se hizo presente en la sala.

-Kari, te la presento; ella es Toshiko Takenouchi, mi mamá – sonrió contenta.

-Disculpe señora, - reverencio – mi nombre es Hikari yagami, pero me puede decir Kari – le ofreció un sonrisa, que la señora de inmediato correspondió.

-¿tú eres la hermanita del chico de cabello alborotado? - pregunto curiosa.

-¿Tai? – Cuestiono y las otras dos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente – si, señora; él es mi hermano mayor – termino.

-¡ay! Pero en tu familia todos son muy guapos, mírate lo bella que eres –le alabo y ella solo bajo avergonzada su rostro.

-mamá, no la avergüences – le reprocho su hija – aunque no es mentira – le devolvió la mirada a su amiga. – mejor te digo antes de que se me olvide, ¿tú tienes una copia del último libro que escribió papá? – pregunto rápidamente e hizo que las otras dos recordaran.

-mmm, creo que si – dijo pensativa – déjame busco – le pidió mientras se dirigía a su habitación en una de las puerta del pasillo.

-de seguro, lo encuentra; aunque no entendemos mucho de lo que escribe, porque utiliza símbolos extraños; siempre conservamos sus obras – les informo a las demás, mientras se sentaban cómodamente en los sillones de la sala.

-Hija ¿Este? - salió la señora con un libro de tapa gruesa, que tenía el titulo de la obra "_el paso de las dimensiones_". Las chicas emocionadas abrieron los ojos.

-Si mamá Gracias. – salto de la emoción y tomo el libro.

-De nada, - sonrió – pasen a la mesa las tres ya les sirvo – termino.

_-¡Esto es ridículo! – _exclamaba furiosa la fémina. – _incluso el imbécil de tu profesor, se acerco a esperanza. Todo por tu estúpido enojo y por no ir a clase hoy. – _le reprochaba a la otra presente. - _¡Bravo! –_con ironía aplaudía.

-cállate, ladydevimon, me importa muy poco lo que pienses, no creo que sean lo suficientemente listos para dar con el señor Dragomon - comento con ira, mirando hacia la ventana de ese gran apartamento. – estúpida yagami, te quitaré ese sonrisa de tu rostro.

-_**Zoe, no es necesario, ya llegará el momento, y si logran entrar, ten por seguro que aquí les tengo una gran bienvenida. –**_ con tranquilidad les decía.

-Gracias Dragomon. – Le dijo la muchacha – ya quiero ver sus caras cuando todo se termine. Estúpida luz. – escupió con ira mirando a la muchacha castaña que reía cómodamente.

-_**mañana será tu gran entrada ladydevimon, mucho cuidado, ya sabes que estarás en territorio enemigo.- **_Le dijo dragomon a la aludida.

-_no te preocupes, ya todo está listo. Nos veremos luego – _dijo y acto seguido desapareció del lugar.

-yo me voy contigo Dragomon. – dijo la chica para que el nombrado le cediera lugar en su acostumbrado agujero negro, desapareciendo por este.…

….Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Hasta aquí lo dejo xD!<strong>

**¿Qué creen que encuentren en el libro?... mejor dicho ¿qué creen que pasará?, estuvo interesante ¿les cree más incógnitas?**

**No se preocupen tengo respuesta a cada una de ella, realmente solo que a veces me frustro por no saber que relatar, ya saben toca ir metiendo romance y la aventura… eso es duro y además contando con que tengo otro fic que recién empecé a montar xD…. Pero bueno quien me manda ¿? ^^.**

**Espero les haya gustado a mi me va agradando, le doy un ritmo suave, porque aun tiene mucho misterio que resolver. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen, espero y no lo esté defraudando u.u*….**

**Cherrymurder: **Gracias por leer el capi *-*, y ya te traje el siguiente, espero que te guste :D, tal vez te deje unas dudas mas D= ;)

**Anaiza18: **Muchas Gracias yuri, por seguir también este fic ^.^, déjame decirte que ya mas o menos doy a explicar que es el paso de las dimensiones, mas adelante iré develando mas detalles del mismo. Y si, ellos ya saben que deben estar juntos, los volví amigos a la fuerza! – Jaru sonríe de manera satisfactoria muahaha – y sí, efectivamente, ya voy a empezar con la trama, igual deben tener un poco más de información xD, o al menos saber qué es lo que deben hacer.

**Hikari198: **¡Caro! Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic *.* -jaru sonríe*- no eres una baka, pero agradezco que me hayas dejado un review, dándome la opinión de mi historia, realmente lo aprecio. Te doy un spoiler, estás muy cerca sobre lo que dijiste de las virtudes y los prismas xD! Pronto lo descubriremos (esa parte ya la tengo escrita, para que no se me olvide).

Y por último te digo! Soy 100% fan Takari xD! Así que, si no es mío tk, al menos será totalmente de Hikari, T^T, (ya sé que no tiene ojos para mi TT^TT) –jaru se golpea, acéptalo –se reprende* - jajajaj xD. Muchas gracias :* enserio por leer, espero y te guste este capi ^^.

**Shiow: **no te fuiste, tan solo andabas de parranda (¿?) … ok no xD jaja muchas gracias, por celebrar mi cap… yo también me imagine a tk aterrado y me dio risa, jajaa aunque tiene una razón casi lógica, si comparamos con la serie xD!

¡Aplauso para Toshiko!

Toshiko: Gracias, Gracias, - dice haciendo reverencia - ese niño es lindísimo, y si alguien debe quedar con mi hija es él. – finaliza con su ceño fruncido.

Ya ves Rocio, como la misma señora lo dice, y pensar que akiyoshi no hizo caso è_é. xD! (se vale soñar)

En cuanto a los problemas amorosos, vamos que se me va ocurriendo de apoco xD! Aquí metí un problemita en el Taiora ¿? XD tal vez... Aunque ya sabemos bien que piensa Sora del castaño hermoso

Muchas gracias por tu lindo review ^^, espero te guste este capi.

**Hikari Takaishi Hihara: **muchísimas Gracias… Y si como le ves, ya son amigos, y además parece que algo empieza a pasar, gracias por emocionarte, traje el siguiente capítulo más rápido! Espero y te agrade igual.

Besos ^^.

**tefy.1202: **Gracias! *-*, sisisisisi tk encaro a Zoe! Me encanto, y la hizo quedar en su lugar! Me fascino xD (se escucha estúpido que lo diga yo misma… xD!) y tal vez tenia uno que otro tragito en la cabeza xD! Pero nada que una buen sancocho al otro día no resuelva (creo que hablo de mi misma jajajajaja ^^) tu también estás cerca! De saber lo de los prismas y virtudes wi! .

Por cierto, parece que ya se va a acabar el paro, por estos lados :/, parece que se viene feo, y según escuche el 15 votaran de nuevo … esperemos que se solucione lo mejor posible.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer *-*.

**Mary Flourite: **mary-chan! Gracias por leer y sii también son mis parejas favoritas! Simplemente amo el contraste que hacen todas juntas *.* espero y te guste este capítulo :*.

**Faty takenouchii: **Faty, Faty! El tiempo nos mata a todos, y gracias por leer el capitulo, enserio eso me pone muy feliz, el saber que no lo abandonan *.* xD!

Y siii a ellos les gusto, yo lo Escribí!, no lo pueden negar! :D…

Por ahora lo de Matt, lo contaré cuando estén un poquito más cerca estos dos, tal vez cuando el rubio se decida a estar con la castaña… (Di un spoiler O:)

Y la intriga te la desenvuelvo un poco en este capítulo xD! –Jaru se disculpa jajajaja xD! - espero y te haya gustado, igual al menos ya sabemos quién es el señor Haruhiko xD! Y porque apareció.. Aunque según yo… Él Sabe mas – jaru pone ojos sospechosos - xD!.

Empezaré tal vez a incluir mas a los otros chicos, además aun está lo de Davis, el Kenyako xD! Me hacen falta cositas y detalles, pero de apoco iré incluyéndolos :D. Gracias Faty por tu review y fue un placer charlar contigo, algún día cuando mi internet se estabilice tal vez podamos volver a charlar DDD= xD.

**No sé cuando tenga listo el siguiente, pero si el internet sigue fallando como hasta ahora, creo que tendré tiempo de sobra para escribir xD! En cuanto a los digimons, tengo una idea clara, pero luego la irán sabiendo ^^. Ya verán, tal vez se sorprendan, tal vez no…. No se esperemos a ver que más se le ocurre a mi loca cabeza. **

**Gracias a todos los que se toman solo unos minuticos para leer los capítulos, y los que se toman segunditos para escribirme un review ^^.**

**Me despido. no sin antes recordarles se pasen por TOGETHER WE CAN! ^^  
><strong>

**Jaru* **

**¿Me dejas un review *-*?**


End file.
